


Obake's Win

by Wondertastical



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wondertastical/pseuds/Wondertastical
Summary: A what-if of Countdown to Catastrophe. Obake may have lost the battle, but there may be a way he can still the war. It ends up being a mistake, and now he has to turn to big hero 6 for help.





	1. Chapter 1

He had done it, the had somehow managed to eliminate his whole plan. The many years of hard work ruined by this small boy that looked like he was 12. His hours of dealing with some of the most annoying, and irresponsible villains. The stupid idiot glob had helped the boy escape. His plan had paid the price. The city was still standing, and all he had was the boy's looked at Baymax. Baymax blinked at him.

"Your injury is treatable, I suggest you get immediate medical attention. It seems to be spreading. Though not rapidly" The robot spoke

"Hiro, he did it, but how."Obake said quietly

"Hiro is clever, and resourceful." Baymax stated

"No but he ruined it my dream, shimamoto, they revere her." Obake mumbled

"The city would have been remade to something perfect." Obake whispered

"The city would have been destroyed, and millions of lives would have been taken."Baymax replied. "Your injury seem to have impaired your judgement. "Thanks to Big Hero 6 millions will live long, and healthy lives."

"So the city is no longer in danger?" Obake asked

"The city is safe but my scan indicates my primary patient may be in danger." baymax added.

"Wait, the boy was in danger, there's still a way I can win?"obake thought

he may have lost everything, but there still was something he could still get. Obake used his remote to take control of baymax.

"Trina" he called

"Yes father" she replied running to him. Her head was now placed perfectly on her body. "Let me guess the genius boy escaped." she mumbled

"I'm not worried about that at the moment. I worried about your safety. This place isn't safe, do you have the coordinates to my lab across the country?" he asked

"Yes I do." Trina said

"Good give them to the annoyance of a robot." He said pointing a remote at Noodleburger boy, and turning him on.

"At your service mister, can I take your order?" Noodleburger boy asked

"Take trina, and get out of here. She has the directions. Follow her instructions, and do not be a nuisance or there will be consequences." Obake commanded

"Sure thing let's go miss." He said getting on his floating device, and pulling up trina with him.

"What about you, where are you going?" Trina asked her father

"I'll be there, I just have to take care of a few things, make sure my lab is set up, and maybe a cell as well." Obake said

"Please promise me you'll be okay dad." trina said

"I'll try, but only if you be safe, don't do anything stupid." Obake said giving her a hug.

Trina and Noodleburger boy flew off to somewhere far away. To the lab he had hidden in for years after leaving San Fransokyo those many years ago. As soon as they were gone obake climbed on Baymax"s back."Take me to him, take me to hiro." Obake commanded. Baymax obeyed and flew off with obake riding on his back. Leading him to the boy genius.

Hiro had done it. To see the city standing though it was from far away made hiro sigh in relief. His aunt was okay, the city was okay, though they'd be more okay if he hadn't invented that stupid energy amplifier in the first place. Okay, so it wasn't that stupid, but it was a pretty stupid mistake he made. Now the only problem question was he okay. He didn't know the answer to that. The kaiju was broken into several pieces They were in the head, and it was jammed. Water was coming in from all sides, and he had the feeling he was going to drown. He had Fred with him, so they were going to drown. "Everything's jammed." Fred said worriedly. "Hiro just looked sadly at fred. This was all his fault. He wanted to at least take fred out. He didn't want anyone to pay for his mistakes. No matter how hard he kicked the kaiju stayed jammed. At least he was the one paying for his mistake, but he really wished fred wasn't paying for it as well.

Obake watched the young genius drowning. In fact he waited for him to drown. He saw the water fill the kaiju, and the poor boy tried to hold his breath. Along with him was the guy in a lizard suit, and the mini-robot that looked like the robot he was currently on. The water now had almost covered their heads completely. Their bodies began to jerk from the lack of oxygen. Hiro feet were beginning to slow down from hitting the kaiju eye. Obake waited till both the bodies has stopped moving almost completely. He waited a minute to make sure they were almost completely unconscious. He then made baymax take off the eye of the kaiju, and pull the two heroes out. The mini-robot began to try to fight Obake by himself. It wasn't working out. Obake turned off the robot, and then place it inside the kaiju hero. He then attached a parachute to the kaiju hero. They were close enough their friends had seen him, but they didn't see obake. HE dropped the kaiju hero down to the friend before hitting a recording that played through baymax's speakers. "Guy's I'll be right back." the hiro recording said.

"Hey get back here hiro, there's nothing out there." gogo called

"HIro why is fred unconscious, and why did yo turn off mini-max." Wasabi called.

Fred then at the moment began coughing, before waking up, and groaning."Owwww why do I feel so dizzy."

"Hiroooo come back." Honey Lemon called

"Hiro so help me if you don't come back here I will make you regret it." Gogo threatened

Obake looked at the unconscious boy next to him. They would not be getting him back today.

"Sorry, guys, I promise I'll be right back." He played the recording before flying off to a faraway land with hiro by his side. He may have lost everything, but he at least had one win he could be proud of.


	2. He's Gone

It had taken some time, but because of the speed of the robot, he was able to make it to the lab in only 1 day instead of 3 wIthout any complications. The boy seemed to have taken in more water then he presumed, because he was soaking wet, and was still out like a light. Maybe it was also the fact that he did smash the boys head against the robot so the people would stop talking through his head gear. Also there was the fact it was something he didn't want to deal with in the future. When hiro woke up, he would want to communicate with his team, and that headgear made it easy for him. He didn't want to give the boy any advantage. He had failed one, he didn't want to fail again. He looked at hiro to make sure he was out cold. He didn't want the boy to wake just yet. He was so peaceful with his eyes closed, and breathing softly. As soon as the reached an abandoned factory. He dropped hiro into the room with trina, and noodlburger boy. He had baymax leave robot had served his purpose, and he didn't need it trying to help it's primary patient. He took baymax into another room, and made sure it he had a scan jammer close. The robot wouldn't be able to find his primary patient. Then he took out the purple chip, but not without programming the other chip to send the robot home. He also made the robot forget about the whole experience. The robot would not remember where it had been. As soon as the robot rebooted it just left back to San Fransokyo.

The remaining members of big hero 6 had waited a few days for hiro to return, but it seemed like he was just gone. Aunt Cass was getting riled up, but they were still making more excuses. Thankfully she wasn't too suspicious, but they knew if they didn't do something fast, she would be. They were currently at the moment brainstorming ideas at fred's house.

"Where do you think hiro went?" honey lemon asked.

"I don't know know, I mean hiro being hiro could be anywhere." Gogo muttered.

"Well hopefully he has baymax with him." Wasabi said

"Yeah at least he had baymax with him, why did we let him go off again." Gogo asked

"Because we trust him." honey lemon said

"Yeah he'll be fine, I mean he did get out alive, also didn't he say something about obake taking control of baymax." Wasabi asked

"Oh no, what if baymax took him back to obake." fred said

"Hiro Hamada does not seem to be here, but I do detect a sign of Artificial life." mini-max stated

"Wait you detect baymax." Gogo asked

"Yes, I believe if my scan is accurate, he should arrive in 30 seconds."mini-max replied.

As if on cue they heard some thrusters land near the house. Baymax then walked into the house to the room.

"Baymax!" Fred said when he saw baymax walk into the room. "Sorry I was late, my programming was altered. "How is hiro." Baymax asked.

"Wait, hiro, but he was with you, what was the business that he had to do." Gogo demanded

"I did not know he had something to do. The last time hiro was scanned was several days ago. I can not seem to find him in this city."baymax replied

"What you mean he should be somewhere in this city, he wouldn't just leave it. This has to be obakes doing." gogo said

"Wait obake has hiro?" honey lemon asked

"I do not know, my programming has been tampered with." Baymax said

( O-O )

Obake walked back in the room. Trina had removed hiro's helmet, gloves, and boots. Also she was at the moment taking off his chest armor. The unconscious boy was oblivious to his situation.

"Did you get here alright?" Obake asked

"Just fine father, though that stupid burger boy wouldn't stop singing." trina replied while unclicking the armor.

"Father what are you going to do to him? Just put him in a cell, and see if he escapes once again?" she asked

"No I have better plans for Hiro Hamada, but at the moment just finish taking off his armor, I want this boy to feel vulnerable, and afraid." Obake said

"You got it."Trina replied pulling off the shoulders of the armor.

"Good, I'll tell you what's in store for him when he awakes." Obake said

"If he wakes, you basically drowned him. He may be smart, but he is pretty weak when it comes to physical. I mean he's a twig, how is he so skinny?" trina said.

"He's survived worse. Obake stated

"I know, but still he's not looking pretty good." Trina said

"He'll live" Obake said looking at hiro.

"I suggest you at least get some water out of him, he seems to have taken quite a-lot." Trina said

"Why would I want to do that, he's at least breathing, the more weak he is, the more easier it will be to do what I want to do." Obake said

"What are you going to do, get him to join you. I mean he pretty much put his foot down, he isn't going to help you." Trina said

"You may not understand yet, but soon all will be revealed in due time." Obake said

"Well I hope it comes soon. You know I am not that patient." Trina said

"How about you start by finishing making Hiro Hamada feel more vulnerable. I suggest you remove the armor, and just leave him in something that is at least half decent. I want him to be comfortable, but more uncomfortable than he's probably ever been in his entire life." Obake said

"Okay father I'll make sure to do that." Trina said turning back to unclipping the armor.

"Trina." Obake said

"Yes father?" she asked

"You know you're just as important to me as if you were my own."Obake said. 'You aren't just my servant. Your not like the burger robot, that I don't enjoy its company. I hope one day you can do great things." Obake said a slight smile on his face.

Trina smiled "Thanks father, that means a-lot comi- Ohhh nevermind, I'm just glad to have someone like you supporting me." Trina said

"Alright, no need to get all riled up over this, but just finish the job. We'll talk later." Obake said

Leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Why did his head hurt so much, and why did he feel so warm. Hiro just wanted to stay curled up, and sleep, but he couldn’t due to a fit of coughs that erupted from out of nowhere. He tried to guess where he was. He had just saved the city, and, oh no, Fred was with him, what he in heaven. Because he felt as if something so soft was on his skin, he also felt dry, which is weird because he was pretty sure he was going to drown. The kaiju had been jammed, and he didn’t have the strength to kick open an exit. His head was throbbing, and he just felt sore. Maybe Mini-max had saved him, and he was in his house, but it felt too off to be his house. He realized his arms were spread out, and he couldn’t move them. He tried squirming, but still he couldn’t move. He also felt both his feet were tied to each other so he wouldn’t be able to fight back at all. He then heard footsteps coming closer, and he tried to pretend to look as if he was still knocked out.

“Hey hiro, I didn’t know the superhero thing was affecting you, those small muscles really suit you.” he heard a voice that he wished he hadn’t it meant a few things. 

Number one trina was here, and the last time he checked she was with Obake who was trying to get him to join him.

Number two they had taken his armor. That was his protection, and his only means to communicate with his friends. They were a team, and they would be worried sick. Also he couldn’t forget Aunt Cass was going to kill him, if he didn’t go back soon, but the problem was he had no idea where he was, and how he was ever going to get out of here.

And three he was shirtless, and vulnerable hiro didn’t like being shirtless. Not even when he went swimming, he always, always had a swim shirt. It was the main reason he hadn’t signed up for the swim team. It was just awkward, and made him feel like someone could just hurt him, or people just stared at him. All together hiro just hated the feeling, or rather the not feeling of his shirt against his back. Thankfully when he opened his eyes a very soft blanket was covering him. It was the color of his jacket that he had left at home because it was too wet. Hiro sighed in relief, but still felt vulnerable, just not as awkward. He had to play it cool, he promised himself he wasn’t going to be affected by anything that happened wherever this place was.

“Aww why did you wake up, you were so cute curled up, and sleeping.” Trina said

“First of all, I am not cute, and second why am I here?” hiro demanded

“How should I know Captain Cutie?” She said making sure to coo out his terrible nickname.

“Please just stop, just get to the point. I kinda have a schedule, and I want to be home ASAP.” hiro said

“So do I.” Obake said coming in

“Really obake, how many times do I have to tell you, I will NEVER join you.” hiro said angrily with more than a hint of annoyance.

“Still a-bit worked up I see.” Obake said.

“A-bit, more like I know exactly what that would entail.” hiro stated

“Okay then I have a question for you.” Obake said

“Fine I’ll answer your stupid questions, then will you let me go?” hiro asked

“It all depends. What do you know about the Temporo-Parietal-Junction.” Obake asked

“Really the brain, I learned this stuff when I was five. Tadashi had some books lying around.” hiro said sarcastically

“Well then, do you know what it does then.” Obake asked

“Sure it’s something that helps help you with reasoning, and basically your beliefs. It basically lets you know what’s right, and wrong...Wait is that what happened to you? Your having a hard time telling right from wrong which is why you do this. You do know it can be fixed right?” hiro asked

“Oh you are clever, and Oh I do, but as I’ve said it’s quite liberating. Do you want to see what it’s like?” Obake asked

“Wait to have you face light up like a lightbulb that could rival even Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer, no thanks.” Hiro said

“I don’t believe you have a choice in the matter.” Obake said

“Wait, your going to turn me into hiro the pink-faced idiot? Seriously don’t you know that I hate pink, I mean you know almost everything about me.” hiro said

“Well unlike me you skin is less pale, and I can also control how much it’s going to affect you.” Obake said

“Okay now you’re just creeping me out. Hiro said trying to escape from whatever was holding his arms down.” hiro said

“I believe that is the point, fear is a powerful emotion. You probably understand what I mean.” Obake said

“Okay sure it's powerful, but I have courage, I mean I'm brave. I'm seriously not afraid of much.”hiro stated

“Most of your fears have come true, do you want me to name them?” Obake asked

“Puh-lease I’m not really afraid of anything.” hiro said sarcastically

“Like you said I know so much about you Hiro. First one of your greatest fears was losing someone you loved, you lost your parents at the tender age of three, and then you lost your brother to a professor who didn't think to check if his daughter was alive or not. Costing your brother his life, and something you can never get back. All the time to build with your brother, and start a company all lost because of one man, and you even tried to kill him for it.” Obake said

Okay I did try to kill him, but I've changed. I would never kill anyone, not even you.” hiro said firmly.

Alright number two being alone without your friends with no one to save you. Not even the robot you love so much, in fact you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him.”Obake said

“stop, it's my fault you took control of him. I was disobedient, and it cost me him, where is he, you better not have hurt him.” hiro threatened.

“You aren't the one to be demanding things, are you hiro?” obake said

“I guess not.”hiro replied dejectedly 

“Good, were on the same page. Oh one final thing you have a fear of.” Obake stated 

“Are you sure you've pretty much named them all, I can't think of anything else at the moment. I mean my brother was my biggest, there should nothing else.” hiro said proudly

“hiro did tadashi ever tell you why he created Baymax?” obake asked

“Yeah to help people.” hiro said

“hiro have you looked through the code of the chip. Have you seen all the procedures. If you have there is one that stand out, so you know what it is?”Obake asked

“um I can't say I have, but he did build it because of me. I know that much.” hiro replied

“Well looks like you aren’t as smart as people said you were.” Obake said

“What, No I’m smart, but I’m also very very busy.” Hiro said “and that’s mostly your fault.” hiro added

“Well would you like to know or not?” Obake asked

“Um not really, because you’ll just use it against me or prove me wrong.” hiro said

“I’ll tell you anyways. There was a specific procedure names Hiro’s Solution, and you know code has comments. Well you brother had a few paragraphs all about you. I’m going to read them outloud.” obake said

“This is one of the main reasons I ever made Baymax. When I was about ten my parents passed away, and it was devastating to me. What type of 4th grader like to be told your parents are dead, and your little brother is in the hospital with several injuries. No one, that’s who. It’s been hard for hiro, though it seems like he’s a brave kid. He hates, and fears hospitals. The things they had to do that kept him alive, and the oh so sterile environment, and the days they kept me away from him, and had to endure the fits my brother had. 

Ever since then he’s been frightened by hospitals, and even before the accident he always had a fear of syringes, otherwise known as needles. You see he’s a sensitive kid. Not to mention he is extremely ticklish. So needles just don’t go well with him. The times I had to hold him to the point he couldn’t move just to give him an epipen for his mild allergy, and he really fought. The times he had to be sedated just to get the shots to prepare you for junior high, and high school. He may seem to be a pleasant kid, but you do not want to go near him without protection when he needs a vaccine. So I invented these cute patches that do the same exact thing. That way if baymax senses my brother needs something like a vaccine, it’ll be easy, and pain free. Hiro problem is solved thanks to this solution.” obake finished reading

“Okay so maybe I had a fear of needles, but most of my vaccines have been covered. So that’s not really something that will come true.” hiro stated

“Are you sure about that hiro?” obake asked

“Yeah totally not “afraid” of them.” hiro said

“Good then this will be hassle free.” Obake said pulling out a syringe from nowhere.

“Wait okay so maybe I’m just a little, but there’s no vaccines I need obake so maybe put that away.” hiro said

Obake walked closer to him

“Okay what exactly is that even for?” hiro asked nervously

“It changed the DNA just enough that that robot of your won’t be able to find you.” Obake stated.

“Wait, can’t I just do something for you, or you can use something that I can eat, and make my DNA change slightly.” Hiro said fear evident in his voice. 

“Oh I could, but then it wouldn’t really get into that brain of yours, besides there are worse things in life then a injection.” Obake stated

“There’s really not much.” hiro muttered

“So you admit you have a fear of injections.” Obake said

“No I just don’t like them all that much.” hiro replied

“Are you sure about that?” Obake asked getting closer with the syringe still in hand.

Hiro couldn’t kick, or even move. He did try to scoot away, but to no avail.

“Look maybe we can just talk about this, and put the sharp pointy object down, it’s not like Baymax will pass by wherever we are.” hiro said his voice cracking a-little.

“I heard from someone if I can, then I should. Does that ring any bells hiro?” Obake asked

“Okay I did say that, but I didn’t know what I was even thinking. Just because you can, doesn’t mean you should.” Hiro said

“Will you stop talking about Granville, I don’t care what she thinks.” Obake groaned

“Well not unless you get that thing away from me.” hiro stated

“Trina be a dear, and constrain out guest here.” Obake said

“Of course father” trina said, and in less than 30 second hiro arms were not locked down, but were pinned behind his back tighter than they had been before. The blanket fell from off his shoulders revealing his bare back. Hiro tried to squirm, but it was no use, he couldn’t move.

“Thanks you trina.”Obake said pulling out a bottle of cleaning alcohol and pulling out a dry cloth. He poured some onto the cloth, and rubbed it onto the bottom of hiro’s neck. He grinned when he felt the boy shiver at the touch. “Don’t worry you’ll just feel a pinch.” Obake said

“Please don’t” he hear the boy whisper so quietly it was like a wisp of wind.

“Sorry hiro, but it has to be done.” Obake said. He saw hiro close his eyes as tightly as he could. The boy’s breathing was picking up, and his face twitching. Obake lifted the syringe, and slowly released the DNA altering chemical into his neck. He heard the poor boy whimper, and whine as the process continued. As soon as he was done walked away to throw the syringe away. He then hears sniffles, and more whimpering. He turned to the boy, and saw a few tears running down his face. 

“I miss you dashi.” he whispered. “I miss you so much.”Tadashi was always there to hold his hand when he got vaccines. He always rubbed hiro’s back, and told him it would be ok. Tadashi wasn’t here, and that is what hurt the most. As soon as he seemed to compile himself he opened his eyes slowly. “Is it over?” he asked.

It reminded hiro of a time long ago.

*flashback*

Hiro had woken up again from the hospital. Tadashi was near his hospital bed hugging him.

“Dashi where am I.” little hiro asked

“You got hurt, but it’s gonna be okay.” tadashi said

“Can we go home now?” hiro asked

“Not yet we have to make sure you’re okay, but maybe in a few days.” Tadashi said

The next question tadashi knew was coming, but hiro had to know.

“Dashi where’s mommy, and daddy?” hiro asked with innocence.”

*end flashback*

This was the same innocence hiro was using now. He didn’t know if it was going to be okay, and once again he was missing someone he loved, and most importantly, he didn’t know when it was going to end.

Obake couldn’t help, but feel bad for the innocent boy. The only thing that kept him going was how much he wanted his plan to succeed.“The injection, yes it is, but your treatment is only beginning.” Obake said.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay where is hiro it’s been a full week. It’s the end of his first semester, so there’s no school so I know he doesn’t have any homework, so where is he?” Aunt Cass said angrily.

“He um got into an accident.” fred said

“Okay now I know you are lying. The hospital would have called me. He’s a minor, and the guardians always have to know.” Aunt Cass said

“He went to party at his friends house.” wasabi said

“Which one?” Aunt Cats demanded

“Jarmi” Wasabi said

“Jarmi is she that girl hiro keeps complaining about?” Aunt cats asked

“Nope that’s Karmi.” Gogo said

“Oh then who is Jarmu.” Aunt Cass asked

“You mean Jarmi. He’s a 22 year old guy with a good sense of style.” Wasabi said

“Well that’s a big age gap that’s like 8 years to be exact. Hiro wouldn’t go without you guys, and you know it.” Aunt Cass replied

“Well we came to warn you about it, hiro ended up getting drunk, and-“

“And I’m going to stop you there.” Gogo interrupted “If you really want to know, he got kidnapped.” Gogo stated

All the team looked at gogo with wide eyes.

“What it’s the truth. We have no idea where he is, and he isn’t anywhere in the city.” Gogo said “Plus no way I was going to let Fred make up what hiro would be like if he was drunk. Because we all know what hiro was like when he ate those 10 bags of gummy bears once.  
gogo shuttered at the thought.

“First of all, you let him get away with that? and second  
Why would he be kidnapped?” Aunt Cass asked

“Well you know how smart he is, not to mention he’s basically the champ at bot-fighting.” Fred said

“Oh and the gummy bears was all on fred. We had a movie night a few months ago, and since he couldn’t have the trail mix, fred had given him gummy bears.” Gogo said

“Which wasn’t the best idea.”Honey Lemon said

“ Then we better file a missing child report. Hiro could be anywhere. Why didn’t you tell me this, and how long ago did this happen.” Aunt cass demanded

“A week ago.” Wasabi said

“So he’s been kidnapped for a week, and you didn’t think to tell me?” Aunt cass asked

“Yes, we just know hiro wouldn’t want you to worry.” Honey Said

“And you have been so stressed with the cafe that knowing hiro was gone would make you even more so.” wasabi added

“Well next time make sure to just tell me. I care so much about hiro that he isn’t just something I can let go. I love him so much that I always stress about him. It the least I can do for the poor boy. He lost his parents at 3 his brother a 14, and I’m very proud he hasn’t lost himself along the way. I just wish I could do more for him. I also lost my share fair of family, and I can’t lose him too.” Aunt Cass said

Gogo hugged Aunt Cass. I get what you mean. You know you’re not the only one that cares deeply for hiro, we do too. We will do everything to try, and find him.” Gogo said.

“Thanks that really means a-lot, hopefully whoever has him won’t hurt him. I feel like that boy has got enough hurt for a lifetime. You may not know this, but sometimes I hear him cry himself to sleep when he thinks no one can hear him. Let’s not forget those few times he would come to my room in the middle of the night, and curl himself on the edge of my bed when he thought I was asleep. Sometime I woke up before him, and wondered why he didn’t wake me. I mean I could clearly hear the whimpers when he walked in because of a nightmare. He puts up a strong face whenever he can, but I know deep inside he’s dealing with a-lot more than he shows. The point is hiro doesn’t like to look weak, and so he doesn’t like to share much about what is going on in that big brain of his. “ Aunt Cass said

“We know hiro is also somewhat secretive about his feelings with us too. Though sometimes he does open up. He’s been through quite a-lot, so we can’t blame him. He doesn’t know who to trust, but I know he trusts you.” Wasabi said to aunt cass.

“Thanks that means a-lot.”Aunt Cass replied

“If you need help with anything, we’ll be here. I know how hiro sometimes worked in the cafe, so if you ever need extra help we’ll be there.” Honey Lemon said

“What did my boy’s ever do to deserve you.” Aunt cats said happily some tears running down her face.

“The question is what did we do to deserve them. They are so strong in heart, and such amazing people. If anything we didn’t deserve them.” Gogo said

“Yeah” Wasabi fred, and Honey Lemon agreed

“Well now that this semester is over we have all summer to find him, he’ll probably be found in the next few weeks, and we can pretend this never happened.” Honey Lemon said cheerfully.

“Yeah” aunt cass agreed

“Hiro would have wanted us to be happy. Hiro is a good kid, and he is clever, and resourceful. I have hope that he will return to us safely though my scanners have not picked up any of his DNA around the city of San Fransokyo.” Baymax said

“Really, nothing? we have to keep looking baymax we can’t give up on him.” Gogo said

“Hiro would not give up on us.” fred said

“Fred’s right hiro would know how to fix this, but since he isn’t here now, we have to use our brains, and look for a new angle.” Wasabi said

“Which is exactly what hiro would say” gogo said


	5. Chapter 5

“Obake you know we’ve been over this several times. I seriously will never join you.” hiro said for what felt like the fiftieth time.

“Oh I must have heard you wrong, because you will join me whether or not you choose to.”

“You really think if you make me into a lightbulb face. I’m just going to come to you. Oh Obake let me help you ties your shoes, oh Obake what do you require of me, you’re mere servant.” Hiro said sarcastically with a high pitched voice bowing his head to make a point. He would’ve bowed fully if he wasn’t stuck in the same position he woke up in. It’s never going to happen, so maybe you should just drop it.” Hiro said

“It will hiro, you see you won’t be able to tell what is right, and wrong, so you can see it my way.” Obake said

“Yeah you’re view of the world is just delusional, and sick, and not in a good way.” hiro stated. “My view will still stand, it won’t change anything. I’m not going to just be deterred by one small procedure to make my face glow. I mean you don’t just wake up, and become sad, it comes with time. I’ve had my fair share of sadness, so it’s not super effective.” hiro said

“Oh, but it will be. Trina is setting it all up. Tomorrow Hiro Hamada will be no more.” Obkae said

“It must be quite a set-up if it’s taking at least a day to set up.” hiro said

“Oh it certainly is. For me it was what I call an incident, but for you it’s more of a procedure.” Obake said

“Thanks for stating the obvious.” hiro said sarcastically

“You know that smart mouth might get you into trouble someday.” Obake said

“Also an obvious statement. Puh-lease I was in bot-fighting for some years. I know what my smart mouth can get me into. But for me it’s something that keeps me in check. Besides you have a smart mouth yourself, and don’t even deny it.” hiro said

“So you admit we’re alike.” Obake asked

Hiro’s eyes grew wide before he composed himself. “Nope because my mouth is clearly smarter than yours.” hiro said proudly.

“Is it really?” Obake asked

“Yeah , I mean all you do is chatter about your plans, and wanting to destroy everyone so you make a place of knowledge, and learning. We seriously already have that. It’s called college. it’s like destroying an bag of gummy bears so you can ask the company to make you a new one. It really won’t change anything. Just go become a dean of a college, and you’ll get what you want.” hiro stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Obake began to see a-bit of the picture, but he also couldn’t let this boy go to waste. “well then, well we all do things different ways than we could have to accomplish what we want, you should know what I mean. Also no everybody could be as smart-mouthed as you, but I am smarter than you.” Obake said

“That is a lie, you wouldn’t be like, well this. Hiro said nodding his head in Obake’s direction. “If you were smart. I mean you couldn’t even finish the amplifier at school without making a big fire.” hiro stopped talking, and looked at obake. “I’m sorry I was crossing a line there. We all have tragedies that are hard to talk about, you are pretty smart obake, but you could do so much good if you used it for the right things.” hiro said

Obake was taken aback by how sorry hiro felt for mentioning his accident. Hiro was still showing his true nature. No one had really apologized to him for being rude. Even when he was young, and had gotten bullied. He really felt like no one cared. But here was this 14 year-old boy he had captured now twice, and used everything against him. He hadn’t even apologized for using the boy’s own deceased brother against him just to distract him, and here the boy was asking for his forgiveness? If anyone should be sorry it was himself. He felt actual regret for what he was going to do. But only a-little. Obake’s heart had been closed ever since the accident, and had been closing even further since he had started all the plans to ruin San Fransokyo city. Yet hiro seemed to be trying to help him without knowing it all that much.

“Obake are you okay?” hiro asked.

Obake realized he had been lost in thought. “oh I am fine, how about you?” Obake replied without thinking.

“Just swell, gotten captured by a guy who wants to make the world a paradise for learning, when that’s exactly what it is, and to make matters worse, I left my pack of gummy bears in my jacket that he took, so not super good, but I’m not complaining. I mean at least I’m not in the dark cause his face is a nightlight.” hiro said.

“Will you ever stop it with your smart-mouth obake said unknowingly letting a small smile appear on his face.

“That’s like asking the world to stop spinning or the sun to explode. Meaning no it isn’t going to happen anytime soon.” hiro replied

“How can you be so undeterred by what I do?” Obake asked

“Well I don’t know, but I know that I can’t give up, no matter what happens there will always be good in the world. I’m going to continue helping people, even during situations like these I just think villains are people too, so we can’t just give up that the’ll ver change.” hiro replied

“But how do you know we can change.” Obake asked

“We’ll though heart’s may be closed, the inside is still pure. You can change someone’s mind, but you can’t change their heart. We we’re born with open hearts, and minds. In them we can still find light, and joy in this world or rather in our world. Things are determined by the way we look at them.”hiro said

“And what do you think when, you look at people like me?” Obake asked

“I think you’re just lost, and waiting to be found.” hiro replied


	6. Chapter 6

Obake was thinking about what the young boy had said. He didn't feel lost, but even though he thought he knew what exactly he was doing, maybe he was in the wrong. I mean he did almost kill millions of people. He sighed this was becoming too confusing for him. The only thing he knew was he had to keep going with the treatment for dealing with his enemy. Hiro Hamada needed to learn why he was doing what he was doing. Trina was almost done prepping. She told him all should be set up and ready, and all the safeguards were in place. Hiro of course being chained up, had been sleeping. The boy seemed to be calm about the whole ordeal. I mean if he was not even outwardly panicking, but he had seen when the boys hadn't thought anyone was watching begin to cry, and whisper things that were too quiet to hear. Obake knew the boy was struggling more than he let on. 

Hiro stared at the ceiling one again. Lying flat on his back. Staring at the gray ceiling he’d been staring at since what felt like the beginning of the day, but he really couldn’t be sure. His stomach growled. He hadn’t eaten in a while, and he not only felt hungry, but super weak. His talk with Obake hadn’t gone well, and Obake just left. The only good thing is obake had smiled, but he didn’t know whether it was because his plan was going according to plan. Or because he really had taken his words to heart. He hoped it was the latter, but really doubted it. Not that he didn’t think obake could ever change, but at the moment if he could still hear something that seemed to be the sound of his procedure prepping. I mean it sounded like something being put, together, unlike him. He could feel his hair all over his face, and messed up, and knotty. Of course it wasn’t super different then his normal hair, but it was still more messed up then his usual crow’s nest of hair. His wrists felt raw from being chained up, and his ankles were still tied together. He had dark lines under his eyes from lack of sleep. No matter when he closed his eyes, all he could do was think or listen for the noises tok stop. Of course obake was working with robots that didn’t have to sleep unlike hiro. He was beyond exhausted, and his throat felt sore. He knew he needed rest, but he didn’t want to let his guard down. So he stayed awake thinking of his friends, and hoping they hadn’t stopped looking for him. He knew his friends were reliable, but for the last few months he hadn’t been that much. He wish he had, but obake had been leading him away. He hoped they weren’t as reliable as he was. He also hoped they hadn’t told his aunt that they were all big hero 6. His aunt would kill him if she found out. 

Of course right now he was only the least bit happy that he didn't have to worry about Aunt Cass’s wrath at that moment. He had plenty to worry about like his beautiful face that Obake wanted to turn into a lightbulb. Or how he was going to get the message that he would never join him into obakes head. The guys was unreasonable, lost, but still unreasonable. Hiro didn't want to end up anything like him, but little by little, okay so the face thing was not a little change, and hiro really hoped it didn't work because who in their right mind would want a glow face other than to use it for parties with neon lights. Hiro groaned he was not looking forward to today. He hoped Obake didn't come soon, because for him it was a terrifying thought. He was seriously hoping he could stay strong for whatever procedure obake was going to put him through.   
He had been panicking, but only a-little he couldn't show weakness. Especially not to his lunatic crazy enemy. Obake was not his friends, but hiro couldn't help but feel sorry for the man. He could have done so many great things, but he was wasting himself away with all those bizarre ideas of his. I mean he kidnapped a minor, that was punishable by law. Hiro could only thing of a few things what would tadashi do if he was in this situation, and what would his friends do? He had some time so he went through each scenario in his head. 

Gogo would fight. She would try to beat obake, and she would hit him. She would say some choice words, and try to bite.

Honey Lemon would try to negotiate. Maybe say things like. “It's not too late to change.” or “Well fix you right up then you can live a long happy life. “

Wasabi might be too scared to say much, but he might negotiate.

Fred would just be saying how cool it was to be here in a monsters layer, and maybe be exited about being a freak glow face.

And tadashi, hiro sighed his brother always found the good in people even his school bullies, though that didn't spare them from his wrath. Tadashi still gave them a heck of a warning to back off from his precious baby brother. Those kids had to go to the nurses office, but tadashi would get off because he was the star student. The only teachers loved, and cared about, and most importantly he could defend himself. He knew martial arts like no other kid. Before he had died his dad had taught him, hiro was only three when his parents died, and he almost had went down with them. Yet he had somehow survived. He tried to learn from tadashi martial arts, but he was weak, and young. He still was short for his age, and he had always had someone watching his back. Now he had no one watching his back, he was alone in this. It hurt he didn't have tadashi. When Obake had injected him, his heart was throbbing for his brother, but he was gone, yet hiro couldn't keep from whimpering his name. He needed tadashi, or anyone to help him out of this. 

He had already looked at every angle of his situation. Obake had really thought of everything. He couldn’t move how hard he tried. He was nauseous for some reason, probably drowning, but it didn’t explain why his head was throbbing. Maybe obake had hit him with a forget me stick, and it ended up not working. The worst part is Obake had left a key on the floor. Right where he could just see how close he was to freedom that he never was going to get. Obake was seriously the worst, and he probably had enough issues to rival wasabi. Okay so no contest, he had a-lot of issues, but hiro wasn’t going to judge. I mean he himself had tried to kill someone before, but letting innocent people pay for other’s mistakes?. Hiro had never tried to harm the innocent, he only wanted justice, but now hiro had changed due to having friends that had been his guides. Obake seemed to be surrounded by robots. I mean hiro was always with Baymax, who was his best friend, but he at least had other human beings also in his friend group. 

Obake had nobody, and hiro felt sorry for him. Not pity, because people didn’t like people feeling sorry for them, and some chose to just keep going on in life, but Obake was one who had changed from tragedy. Like Obake had said it had molded him into the dark person he was at the moment. Hiro was glad he hadn’t let tragedy mold him in a bad way, but it began his work as a superhero. He didn’t know where he would be if he hadn’t created big hero 6. He would most likely be back into bot fights, and filthy rich(literally, because bot-fighting money was dirty money.) Now he had rich friends, his brother’s robot, and his loving Aunt Cass that he loved with all his heart. He just hoped he’d be able to see them all again. He just hoped they never saw him like this. Weak, vulnerable, small, and helpless.


	7. Chapter 7

Obake walked up to trina, “Is it finally ready?” he asked looking over what trina was working on.

“Almost, it just needs a few more tweaks, restraints, and of course a test subject.” Trina replied

“Should I go get him mister?” Noodleburger boy asked

“No that is my responsibility you need to make sure everything works. I’ll tell you when I go get him, you might need to help me take him here. I doubt the boy won’t try anything to get the freedom he so desires, even if that’s what I’ve been trying to give him all along.” Obake said

“Of course Mr.” Noodleburger boy replied

“Trina how much longer?” Obake asked

“Not too much, it should be ready in an hour.” Trina replied

“Good. Then you can come with me to get him.” Obake said

“Really we’re all gonna go?” Trina asked

“Yes, you know how clever the boy is.” Obake said

“Yeah, but I also know he’s weak. We don’t need much to restrain him.” Trina said

“Yes, but to see he has three people keeping eye on him will make him feel more helpless.” Obake stated

“I guess you’re right.” Trina said

“Of course I am.” Obake said

(o-o)

Hiro was curled up in a weird, awkward, and uncomfortable way. It was the best he could to with his arms spread out like an airplane, and his feet tied together tight enough he could feel his bones rubbing against each other. It was one position he didn’t want to be in long, but he’d been the same for several days. He’d only been given some water to drink, and some wheat bran kinda hard bread, but at least they’d given him something. He was in the hands of a crazy-man. He really needed to find a way out, but his body wanted to sleep. His eyes kept betraying him. H had already tried several times to get the key, but with his arms useless, and his feet barely touching the floor, he just couldn’t. He decided he was going to try once more to try, and get it. 

He moved his legs over the side of the bed, and reached as far as he could with his feet. His arms began to hurt from the strain of being pulled along with his feet. After several minutes his foot hit the keychain. He stretched a-little further, and he managed to get one of his toes to get the keychain. That’s when he heard a snap, and felt immense pain run up his arm. He bit his lip to keep from screaming. He had just gotten the key, he couldn’t give up now.

He pushed himself up his bed trying not to jar his arm, but to no avail. He pushed his legs up, and managed to put the key in his good hand. He first unlocked his bad arm, before he elbowed himself in the chest from the force of his arm rushing to his chest. A reaction he did when some part of his body was hurting. It usually was pushed to his chest so he could cradle it. The only reason why he didn’t was because it was constrained, but he had the keys, he could get out of here. 

He unlocked both his arms, and then had the hardest time untying the knot around his legs with one hand. He finally managed, and sat up. He wanted to lay down as soon as he did. The world was spinning. He waited a few minutes before he swung his feeble feet around the bedside. HE then stood up carefully while holding his arm. He just needed to get out of here. He walked quietly down the hall. He was glad to see there was an exit. He ran towards it, and let the fresh air greet him outside. The sun hurt his head for a minute, before he grew accustomed to it. It was bright, and the building he was in had been dark. He took a few careful steps before realizing that the ground wasn’t flat, but were stairs. He fell down, and somersaulted down the six steps before he rolled stopped at the end, with his arm throbbing more than ever. 

After some minutes He pushed himself up with his good arm, and walked slowly out of the gate. He was now in an alley, but it didn’t look anything like San Fransokyo. He tried to walk fast, but his legs were too feeble, he ended up crashing to the ground behind a garbage can. 

He woke up to cats out of everything climbing on him, and nudging him. He tried to get up, but his arm was now killing him. Also the fact he had several cats on him, was also keeping him from getting up. The good thing was that it was a fairly chilly day, and he of course was not wearing a shirt. So also the cats keeping him warm was something he didn’t want to leave. It was like having a furry blanket covering him. His arm was tucked safely under him. So the cats weren’t bothering him too much. If anything they were helping him feel comfort he hadn’t really felt in days since he had been taken. Some kitten were playing in his hair, but at the moment he didn’t care. To hear the sounds of the cats purring in calmness, and some mewing for comfort, when they were the once giving him comfort just made him so happy. He knew it was something small to be happy about, but he had learned to appreciate the good things in life while he could. Tadashi taught him that, in more ways than one. He didn’t want to think of what happened to his brother, he wanted to be free. He breathed out all the stress, and relaxed. He at the moment felt like he didn’t even have a care in the world. He needed to appreciate this moment, he told himself after he was done he could find out where he was, and get back to his friends, but right now he was going to relax. He didn’t even feel his eyes close, as he fell into a peace, and cat induced slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

“Hiro it’s finally time.” Obake said as he was walking to where he had stored hiro.

There was only silence. Which worried Obake

“Hiro I expect you to answer.” He said

Still there was silence. Obake walked straight in the open door to see the bed completely void. His face changed from worry to anger. “Bring him back.” Obake ordered Noodleburger boy, and trina. 

“Yeah he could be anywhere good job taunting him with the key.” Trina said

“Then I will go and find him myself, he does not leave this city.”Obake said stomping off.

“Wow you're dad sure is upset miss.” Noodleburger boy stated.

“Yeah, and you are still annoying” trina said  
Wishing her dad cared about her that much. He gets a chase. He gets her dad's treatment, and he gets her father's praise. In a way she was jealous, but she wasn't going to admit that. Her father would be angry, maybe if she found the kid she could get praised. She began to scan, but there wasn't much she got. Oh yeah his DNA had been altered, and her dad made sure to make him undiscoverable. “great looks like I'm not going to get my fathers praise today.

(o-o)

Obake pulled out his tablet. One thing his trina didn't know is he also had a tracker on hiro’s neck. He was not going to to be hidden from him. He followed the dot, and it led him to the other side of the building. He got out at the exit, and didn’t see anything suspicious. No footprints or anything. But it clearly showed that hiro was somewhere around here. He then saw an ally, and began to walk. Then he noticed all the cats. There were so many of them, like a cat confederation. Some were hurt, and they were all strays, yet some had beautiful coat while others were scrawny. It was like an ocean. They hissed at him, like he knew what was going down. He continued to walk through them. Some even trying to scratch him, but he kicked them away. Then a beeping went off, and he knew he was close to hiro. He noticed a garbage can, and what seemed like a big bundle of kittens on the other side. The hissing grew louder. He saw the cats were lickiing something. Some flinched at the noise, but they didn’t run away. Then he notice the black raven nest of hair one of the cats was sitting on. The boys was curled up tucking his arm close to him. His eyes were closed, and he seemed peaceful. The cats stared up at obake as if challenging him to make a move. Obake turned around, before a high pitched noise, made most of the cats scramble away. But a black kitten with white paws, and a white tail tip stood it’s ground. It hissed at him. He tried to kick it, but it clung to hiro’s hair. The kitten yanking his hair caused the boy to awake.

The boy was groggy, but he saw the kit squeal in pain, but remained unmoved. The obake snatch the kitten so harshly he had to scream from a tuft a his raven hair that stayed in the cats claws. Obake then threw the kitten. Ie whined, but came back to hiro’s side, and nuzzled him gently. Obake grabbed the kit again before getting ready to throw it.

“Please stop.” hiro told Obake “You wouldn’t hurt a poor helpless kitten, would you?” hiro asked.

“Oh it’s not at all helpless, its helping you.” Obake said “I told you not to even think of leaving.” Obake added

“Oh that’s why you left the key so close.” hiro said

“Alright no more with the small talk, you are coming back with me. He said yanking hiro up, and causing him to let out a yowl. “What wrong with you?” Obake asked upon hearing hiro scream.

“m-m-m-y a-arm” hiro stuttered.

Obake looked at hiro, and realized his arm was black, and blue. It seemed it was broken, but had managed to bruise as well. 

“I feel down the stairs.” hiro added.

“Hiro, hiro, hiro.” Obake clicked his tongue. “Why do you insisit on freedom, when that’s what I’ve been trying to give you.” Obake said

“Yeah sure with a catch of making me a lightbulb face.” hiro said

“It can’t be helped.” Obake said

“Uh-huh it can, just don’t damage or even try to tamper with my Temporo-Parietal-Junction.” hiro stated.

“Oh don’t worry, I have other things I’m going to tamper with.” Obake said

“Please, whatever you do to me, I’m not going to join you, or become your slave.” hiro said

The cat jumped out of nowhere jumping on Obake’s face. He let go of hiro, allowing him to run. He didn’t run far as his feet were just untied an hour or two ago. He ended up slipping once again, and falling on the ground. Making him yelp from the pressure on his bad arm. He heard Obake not even bother running after him because he knew hiro would not be able to get up quickly. He saw the raging cat in his arm. Obake was strongly holding its paws, and mouth shut. The cat was thrashing, but to no avail. Obake then pressed a place on the cats neck, and it was immediately unconscious. Hiro stared, shocked at obake.

“You killed it?” hiro asked

“Like I would kill a helpless kitten, no it’s only knocked out.” Obake said yanking hiro on his feet.

“Still that poor cat. If my Aunt saw this she would skin you alive.” hiro said

“Well you’re aunt isn’t here, and neither are your friends. You’re alone hiro, and no one is coming to save you.” Obake said

Hiro tried to pull away from Obake’s grip, but he was too weak. 

“Don’t even try you wouldn’t want me to have to hold both your arms, would you.” obake said looking at his badly bruised, and broken arm.

“Hiro bowed his head.”Not really.” he said

“Good now be a good kid, and let’s get you all fixed up for your procedure.” Obake said. 

Hiro tripped again.

“Ugh stupid feet.” hiro muttered

Obake picked up hiro before he could protest, and lifted him bridal style. Hiro was quick to object, but obake silenced him briskly which a nudge to his broken arm.” You have no say in anything.” Obake stated “It was your choice to do what you did, so I guess the procedure won’t be as bad. You seem to misunderstand what is right, and wrong.” obake said now at the doors.

“No I’m not like you, sure I was disobedient to Granville, but I’m not going to destroy the world because of a mistake.” hiro said

“Oh, but you almost did.” Obake said

“But I didn’t I ended up saving it. I make up for my mistakes. That is what makes me different from you.” hiro said

Obake kept a straight face, but he felt a small part of him, telling himself hiro was right.” Oh, but I am. I made a mistake not to keep my eye on you, and you escaped. Now I caught you, and now you won’t even think of being a minute of silence.” Obake said 

Obake then set hiro down, and Trina was there in front of him. She had a pair of cuffs already on his wrist before he could say a word. She them clipped a spiked metal hoop on his neck. She then attached a chain to it, and led him down the hall. He tripped several times, but had to get up quickly as they would keep going, and drag him on the floor. They took an elevator to what looked like the basement. Hiro shivered from the cold. He then followed them through a hallway it was literally a maze, it was no wonder that they had taken their time to even look if he was gone. They finally arrive to a normal looking door. He was pushed in the room or rather yanked. It was a rather warm room, and he could hear some buzzing from something. He then saw in the middle of the room there was a metal chair. At the ground near the chair were two metal things that looked like boots that had been melted. They were pretty small. He looked at his own feet, and like he thought they were about the same size. Trina yanked him to the chair.

“sit.” she ordered 

Hiro shook his head. He was not going to go down without a fight.

Obake stared him down. Hiro just stared him back. Obake then looked at trina who began to grin. She yanked on his collar guiding him to the chair. Hiro tried to pull away, but trina kept dragging him till he was in front of the chair.

“SIT DOWN YOU’RE NOT MAKING THIS EASY.” Trina yelled causing him to yelp, and turn back, falling into the chair, his back hit the metal.

Noodleburger boy then began putting his arms on the rests, and strapping them down with clear plastic straps. He tried to resist till trina gave him a good yank on the bad arm causing him to wince, and yelp.

“No one can hear you genius.” Trina said “So I’d shut up if I were you.” she added

Hiro could do nothing as his ankles were strapped. Now he was more than in big trouble. He could not move anything, and was completely at Obake’s mercy.


	9. Chapter 9

“Now hiro we can do this the easy way, or the hard way, it all depends on you.” Obake said

“Actually to be logically correct it's really up to you whether you want to go through with it, or not. For me I don't really have a choice, now do I. I mean I can't move, and my arm is bruised, and broken, and to be honest I think it needs proper medical attention ASAP. I mean it's bruising pretty bad. I guess you can see that already.” hiro stated

“hiro, hiro , hiro. You need to stop limiting yourself. You could rule the world with learning if you just figured the right side to be on.” Obake said

“you're the one limiting me. I can't even move. I mean weren't you the one who told Granville not to limit her students. Yet you put me in a place where I can't even move.” hiro stated

“It’s only for the time being. Once I’m done you’ll be back to running around. I’ll even let you go visit San Fransokyo.” Obake said

“Visit, but I want to go back to living there, not stay here forever. I mean I don’t even know where I am.” Hiro stated

“So many questions, but ones I can’t answer.” Obake stated going to the sink, and filling up something.

“If that’s acid I am going to die, you don’t want to kill me, do you?” hiro asked

“Of course not, but look at you, you’re filthy.” Obake said

Hiro looked down, and realized he had dirt all over him, not to mention cuts, and scrapes from when he fell down those several times. “Ya don’t say.” hiro said sarcastically.

Obake walked over to him carrying two buckets. He set the down on the ground before grabbing a rag, and sticking it in the of the buckets. Then he began rubbing hiros good arm with it. Hiro winced as it touched his cut’s, and scrapes, but said nothing. Once obake finished his arem it was covered in bubbly foam. 

“What is this.” Hiro asked staring at his foam covered arm.

“It’s soap genius.” Trina said who was scrubbing his bare shoulder. “What did you think it was?” she asked.

“I don’t know some brainwashing material.” hiro said

They continued to scrub him which was awkward, and uncomfortable. Not to mention it felt weird for rags to be scrubbing him, he shivered a few times from how awkward this was. Finally after what felt like days the feeling of rags scrubbing him left him. He breathed a sigh of relief. When they had done his stomach he had started laughing. Did he mention he was ticklish. Maybe that’s why it took forever.It was also painful from the cuts, and bruises. Not to mention his ankles, and wrist they did one at a time to keep him from moving. He now looked like a soapy monster. Trina had even decided to give him a soap beard. He had to say the worst was when the had scrubbed his face. The had grabbed him by the chin, and scrubbed till felt like it had been scrubbed almost raw. Hiro did not like this process one bit, but at least they didn’t take his shorts. They also washed his hair with some weird shampoo. Hiro missed his japanese cherry blossom scented shampoo, and conditioner. Finally Obake left the room, while trina stayed near him, and Noodleburger Boy was watching him weirdly. He didn’t help with scrubbing because obake had told him he could accidently rub hiro the wrong way. “In more ways than one.” hiro thought. 

Finally Obake came back with a few buckets that had steam coming out of them. He then walked closed to hiro, and before hiro could do anything emptied the contents onto the poor kid. Hiro only whimpered a little, because it was quite relaxing. The water was a little to hot, but not too hot it was burning him. The soap slid down him, and onto the floor here he saw a convenient drain. The soap was smooth and basically massaged him on it’s path to the floor. Obake then got a pitcher, and started massaging, and rinsing the shampoo out of hiro’s hair. Hiro did not like when people touched his hair, and especially when the moved it around. It made him tired, it was his weakness. He yawned, and began to close his eyes till he heard a popping sound, and opened his eyes. Trina was holding a bottle of something. It looked questionable, and was in a grey bottle. 

“What is that?” hiro asked

“Would you like to see?” Obake asked

“Uh yeah, that’s why I asked.” hiro said

Obake held up the bottle.

“Electricity, and wave conducting lotion?” hiro read confused “Wait you are going to electrocute me?” hiro asked

“Not really, but it will involve something like that.Don’t worry I am not going to kill you. Why would you think that? I’m Just making this procedure easier.” Obake replied

“Let’s see you kidnapped me. You wanted to obliterate San Fransokyo, and even harmed a poor(literally) helpless kitten. What am I supposed to think?” hiro asked

“No kittens were harmed in this production. It’s fine.” Obake argued grabbing Hiro’s good arm, drying it with a towel and putting some lotion on it. Hiro tried to move, but to no avail. After gently spreading some on hiro’s arm. He moved on to his legs, and finally to his stomach. Hiro couldn’t control himself, and giggled.

“S-s-stop. I-I-I c-c-c-an’t t-t-t-ake i-i-it!” hiro stuttered out

“It’ll be all over soon.” Obake said

Soon came very slowly, but finally it was done. The lotion was unseen, and hiro for some reason really liked whatever smell this lotion was. He kept sniffing himself, and trying to think. It was such a good smell he couldn’t really think of what it was. Obake noticed hiro sniffing himself.

“Like what you smell.” Obake asked

“Uh no, why do you ask?” hiro asked

“No reason, only you’re sniffing yourself vigorously.” Trina replied for her father

Obake looked at her, but just smiled. “Hiro just admit it, you are liking this.”

“Uh-uh, I am not.” hiro stated

“Yes you are, hiro likes it.” Obake said

“No hiro does not like it.” hiro replied

“He loves it.” trina said

“NO HE DOESN’T” hiro stated before sniffing himself again.

“Sure you don’t” obake said

Hiro sighed “Fine I like this smell.” hiro pouted

“Would you like to know what it is?” Obake asked

“Yes, it’s killing me not knowing, please can you save me from this brain torture.” hiro asked

“Yes, and no. First the smell is something you really love, and second it’s a brain procedure, not torture.” Obake said

“Right I like, chocolate, but it isn’t chocolate, is it cookies no it’s too crumby, is it cherries, and blueberries?” he asked “Cause I don’t really care for that smell all that much.” hiro said

“Right, and wrong. Your hair is blueberries, and your lotion is Gummy Bears. It was made just for you hiro.” Obake said.

“Really blueberries for my hair. I don’t like that smell, but the Gummy Bears are definitely my taste.” hiro said

“I’d knew you’d like them.” Obake said

“Okay...well that isn’t creepy at all.” hiro said

“Well now that you’re all clean, and ready let’s begin that procedure.” Obake said

“Really? I thought it was over.” hiro muttered.

“Oh hiro, it’s only just begun.” Obake said darkly.


	10. Chapter 10

So let me get this straight. You are missing a child after the explosion that almost happened in the bay, and you want us to find him, and your telling us this after two weeks?" The policeman officer Gerson asked.

"Well I didn't know till my friends told me, well his friends, and we need you to issue a search for him." Aunt Cass said

"Listen lady we have a list of missing people since 1999 if he isn't returned within a month usually they are dead. Or they don't want to come home. I suggest you prepare yourself for heartache. We'll help you look, but only a few ever come back." Gerson said

"Listen buster I'm not asking you to tell me the facts, I'm asking you to search."Aunt Cass snapped

"Fine what's the kids name?" the officer said

"It's Hiro Hamada he's age 14, and is 5ft tall." Aunt Cass said

"From what's on the computer Hiro Hamada has been arrested a few times for bot-fighting. He is your nephew, and you are his guardian. It also mentions his brother was caught along with him once." The officer said

"Okay I thought I told you that I know the facts, I just want you to search for him." Aunt Cass said

"How long ago was his last bot-fight?" The officer asked

"Well I don't know maybe a month." Aunt Cass said

"Then maybe he got caught in the wrong crowd, you know those fights tend to be dangerous." The officer said

"Listen nit-wit we know for a fact it wasn't bot-fighting that took him away, it was the mangy crazy man that almost destroyed, or rather obliterated the city. We had a robot at the time that had seen the whole thing go down." Gogo snapped

"o..kay I guess we can search or whoever he is, do you know the kidnappers name, and what he looked like." The officer asked worried for his life.

"I have all the data on my database downloaded from mini-max."

"Who's that?" the officer asked

"Doesn't matter just watch." Gogo said. She herself didn't know about the footage so she guessed she would find out.

That's when it showed the bay before starting to zoom in on the Kentucky Kaiju, and she immediately whispered to Baymax to make it static. Baymax did as he was told.

Gogo knew how much Hiro's identity meant to him. She couldn't let it be revealed to the police force. She knew that video had to involve him as a superhero, and to show that to his Aunt would kill her. Knowing her nephew was the leader of a vigilante superhero group would not go well with her. It would be as bad as telling her he used baymax for bot-fighting, though she wouldn't doubt if he had.

"Sorry my database had been corrupted." Baymax said

"O..kay than just tell me the kidnappers name." The officer said

"Yeah his name was Ob- I mean Bob Aken, and he is some weird crazy man who almost recreated the great catastrophe, thank goodness for big hero 6." Honey lemon replied quickly glad to be off topic.

"Yeah thanks goodness for them, the city is safe, we police aren't really publicized anymore because whoop te do we have Big hero 6 led by a shorty who thinks he can fix everything." the officer mumbled

"Take That Back." Gogo said

"Yeah big hero 6, has done a-lot for us, we need to pay them some respect." Aunt Cass agreed.

"Fine I just get annoyed with how much praise they get." The officer said

"It's the least we can do, they do it for free, risking their lives for no payment, but for helping people out." Gogo said

"Yeah whatever so this midget needs to be found. I'll inform the board, and we'll look into it." The officer said

Gogo decided it was useless telling the police to be more considerate of people. She knew hiro didn't like being called short, but he told them he would grow soon. She kinda doubted that, hiro was pretty short for his age. Tadashi was his height when he was around ten. Of course tadashi grew fast, but hiro was almost fifteen, and hadn't even grown an inch. Okay so maybe a few centimeters, but she was still doubting. most boys his age were almost 6ft. Some even taller, but he stayed short, an she had a feeling if they didn't find him soon he would stay that way. Obake did not seem to be a nice person, and Baymax had been gone for a few days before he came back with no hiro in sight. So hiro probably wasn't eating too well.

"Okay, we'll be leaving then." Gogo said taking Aunt Cass, and Honey with her.

As soon as they left Aunt Cass went on and on on how disrespectful the officer was. Gogo and Honey Lemon could only agree.

as soon as they entered the cafe Fred, and Wasabi were there talking.

"Baymax did you get any information about hiro?" Wasabi asked

"I have scanned the city over a hundred times in the last hour, but have found no data regarding hiro." Baymax stated

"Did you guys find anything?" Honey Lemon asked

"Sorry we checked everywhere even bot-fights, but they haven't seen him. Momacase said she didn't know, and Noodleburger boy, and Trina have appeared off the charts. So as of now we have no idea where he could be." Wasabi said

"Really momacase the evil ninja cook lady?" Aunt Cass asked

"Yeah we heard they were Obake's henchmen. So if they don't know then it's gonna be even harder to find him, but we are not giving up. " Gogo said

"Oh well I'm gonna go make a cake to celebrate big hero 6 saving the city, speaking of Big hero 6 can you find them, and tell them to look for hiro, I'm really missing him." Aunt Cass said

"Yeah will do, if we see them again." Fred said

"They turned on the T.V. to relax when they heard the most inconvenient annoying sound..

"We got dance power!" The Screen sung.

"Great! Just great." Gogo muttered

"Oh no." Baymax Stated


	11. Chapter 11

"Is this gonna take long." hiro asked annoyed

"Not if you are weak, and just let me take over." Obake said

"Like that's ever going to happen." hiro muttered

"Okay so long then, but then again you have all the time in the world don't you hiro?" obake asked

"No I don't I have stuff to do. You know like saving the city. Not to mention help out my aunt, and my aunt, and I were going to have dinner, and it was my pick." hiro said

"Dinner can wait, you'll be having all the money in the world after this." obake said

"But I don't want money. I want to go back to my Aunt, she's the only family I have." hiro said

"Oh hiro, you have so much to learn, were just giving you better wings. You want to fligh high don't you." obake asked

"No I don't, I'm perfectly fine where I am right now." hiro stated

"A pity, but I like the determination. Sadly it won't do, you could do so much more, you're going to really not enjoy this. My apologies." obake said.

"What! Really you can't be sorry before you've even started. If you let me go, you won't have to apologize." hiro reasoned

"Oh I'm okay with apologizing, but don't worry I know my method is tedious, but it'll be worth it in the end." obake said

He walked over to the side of hiro, and pulled something tht had been hanging under one of the rest. The buzzing grew louder, and he saw something in obake's hand that looked like a wand with a pink ball secured at the tip.

"I knew I hated the color pink." hiro mumble-yelled.

Obake silenced him, by sticking a pink rolled up towel in his mouth. He poured some liquid on it, that made him rather dizzy, but still aware. He just couldn't even spit it out.

"Mmph-mmph" hiro tried to say his eyes were closong, and opening in a drunk sort of way. I suggest you bite down on that, and keep quiet. You'd just be wasting your voice." obake said before flipping a switch that made the ball glow. Hiro could do nothing as the ball began to spark electricity.

"You know hiro, long ago this sort of thing happened to me on accident." obake said

hiro 's mouth felt numb, but his eyes were going back to normal, so he gave obake a seriously face, "like I didn't know that?" hiro's face seemed to say.

I'd keep biting down on that pink towel. Obake said grabbing hiro's face. "Hiro tried to move, but trina had tied the collar in such a way he couldn't move his head that much. Hiro closed his eyes as he felt the pink wand thing make contact with his skin.

His face felt on fire, and he screamed into the towel, he even managed to shake his head a little, but obake kept the pink ball firmly against his skull. Hiro though that pain was bad until he heard a click and saw there happened to be a button on the side.

Now hiro's brain felt on fire. He couldn't help, but feel his body jerking trying to recognize his brain waves. It hurt that his whole body now felt on fire, but after half an hour obake turned it off, and turned to look at him.

"Hiro is it wrong to steal from a grocery store?" obake asked pulling out the towel from hiro's mouth.

Hiro coughed before replying

"Uh-yeah, it's also wrong to kidnap poor helpless teenagers." hiro said tiredly.

"Wrong answer." Obake stated stuffing the towel back in his mouth, and turning on the wand, and pressing it back to hiro's skull.

Hiro couldn't do anything, as he felt all his nerves work against him. His brain was hurting, and he couldn't think properly, but he had to stay strong, his friends would find him, right?" hiro though

Obake turned it off again. Hiro breathed in relief as Obake pulled out the towel.

"Hiro is it wrong to borrow things without asking." Obake asked

"The answer." hiro coughed "is uh of course it isn't." hiro said

"Good, and is it wrong to kill someone." obake asked

"Yes, I mean no" hiro said realized he doomed himself.

"Well it seems you have been trying to mess with me, let's try it again." obake said

Obake tried it several more times each time a little longer than the others, as hiro still hadn't seemed to be losing his will. Finally the last time he pushed it hardly into the boys skull then rolling it over that one area. He also rolled it near his heart making the boy shriek into the towel. Turns out his heart was connected to his brain, and hiro didn't want to fight his heart so getting them both caused the brain to be weak allowing Obake to finally get the electro neuro waves into hiro's brain causing the damage he had had so long ago . He took out the towel, and wiped the boys face. He was sweating and coughing. Obake offered him a glass of water which he drank greedily. His eyes were having trouble staying brown, and it seemed they were switching in, and out of brown green, blue, and red, and purple. It was pretty amazing to see his eyes changing color.

"Obake looked hiro, in the eye, and asked another question.

"Hiro should you ever save a city when it is in danger?" obake asked staring at hiro.

Hiro was shiviering, and shaking, but he managed to look at obake.

"Yes…?" hiro asked obake just kept looking at him."no..?" hiro asked furrowing his brows. "maybe..? " hiro asked obake could only grin as hiro's face began to light up on his left side a soft red before becoming brighter "I don't know!" hiro cried out, maybe my friends could help. If y-you let me go." hiro said, and the red disappeared. "Is the stupid procedure done? I don't know what you did, but I have to get home." hiro said. "I did what you wanted." hiro said in confusion."Well it's not over yet, do you know what the hippocampus is for in the brain?" Obake asked.

"Yeah it's for the memories, well episodic, basically people, and experiences." hiro said

"Exactly, and once we take those away you'll be just like me." obake said

"I told you I'm not like you." hiro said

"But you will be." obake said stuffing the towel back into his mouth. He pushed it against the right side. After the first time he asked hiro."who is baymax."

"He is my best friend." hiro said not willing to lose anything else. After the second time it took a few minutes for hiro to remember.

After the third time he couldn't remember Wasabi

At the fourth it was fred.

At the fifth it was honey lemon

At the sixth it was gogo,

At the seventh he forgot Aunt Cass, Mochi, Baymax, and Tadashi

But the worst part about the seventh time is that he lost himself.

Obake watched the boy let himself be claimed by darkness. The pain, and thinking must of worn the boy out. Obake unchained him, and carried him to a nice looking room. It had warm sheets, and carpeted floors. He put on him a flannel light blue shirt. He then set the boy on the bed, and tucked him in. Hiro was snoring softly. Obake turned off the light, and closed the door taking one more look at his new student.


	12. Chapter 12

“Great, just great” Gogo murmured “First, hiro is nowhere to be found, and now this?”she said yelling at the T.V. 

“Gogo you defeated them twice it shouldn't be a huge deal.” fred stated

Gogo just glared at him, with a look that could kill.

Fred just shrugged obliviously.

“Fred's right it shouldn't take that long.” Honey Lemon said.”besides we still have baymax.” she added.

“Oh sure because that worked out well last time when he didn't have hiro we were almost crushed by Globby, and Noodleburger boy.” Gogo snapped. 

“gogo we still need you. You need to take over for hiro.” Honey Lemon said

Gogo sighed, sorry I just don't want to lose someone again. Tadashi was first, but I don't want hiro to be second.”Gogo said 

“don't worry, knowing hiro he'll come out just fine.” fred said confidently.

“But what if he doesn't?” gogo asked

The question remained unanswered  
All the team to afraid to say anything.

After a few minutes gogo broke the silence.”let's go.”she stated jumping on Baymax. “Let us go.”baymax repeated.

They ended up arriving there to see high voltage was back.” Are you guys going to give up?”gogo asked

“uh no, I'm a star.” juniper replied sarcasticallly

“do you know what big hero 6 did to the last star?” gogo said

“No, there wasn't any villains we saw that could be possible as talented as me.” juniper said

“We drowned it with water, and made sure it never saw the light of day again” Gogo stated.

Juniper froze, before continuing to grab money from an ATM. “Your lying, you wouldn't do that?” juniper said throwing a shock at gogo.

“would we?”gogo said before dodging and swerving in another direction trying not to get hit. She didn't want to risk throwing her disks. She didn't want them coming back to bite her. 

“I don’t think so, you guys have such soft hearts you wouldn’t even kill a spider.” Juniper said  
“That’s your weakness.”she added

“I don’t see how valuing a life is a weakness.” Gogo snapped

“You would have caught us if you didn’t care about us getting hurt.” Juniper said

“Because we think you could do so much good, but you’re wasting it on something that would come, and bite you in the future.” Wasabi said

“If anyone’s wasting your time, it’s you guys. We were born to be villains, and it’s not going to change anytime soon.” Juniper said

“Just know Big Hero 6 is going to stop you. It’s only going to get harder from here.””gogo said

 

“Hey if you guys are Big Hero 6, why are there only 5 of you? Was the small one too afraid of fighting us?” barb said.

Gogo just looked at them angrily.

“Actually no, he just happens to have had something important come up.” Wasabi said

“Well then it would be Big Hero 5 we’re up against.” Barb said

“No were still 6, just one is unavailable at the moment.”Honey Lemon said

“Yeah, would you be high Volt if one of you disappeared?” fred asked.

“No, were still a team” barb replied.

“Exactly. We are still big hero 6 with or without our teammate.”Wasabi said

“Can you please just let us go, I’m just trying to get fame.” Juniper said

“We’ll you’re moves are perfection, and-”

“No!” gogo interrupted, “you can’t just get away with crimes, you guys are going back to jail.” gogo said

Barb threw a shock, but gogo avoided it. 

Juniper then threw one at baymax who was unlike last time prepared. Hiro had managed to make Baymax shockproof, and so it did not affect him. He actually was able to catch the shockwave, and reflect it back hitting juniper.

Juniper groaned after falling to the ground.”Ow.” she groaned again.

Baymax walked up to her.”Hello I am-” Gogo pushed him away before tying up juniper. Barb came freely, not wanting to leave her daughter. Soon they were both in a police car headed back to jail. All the team left no wanting to talk to any media. Hiro’s disappearance loomed over their heads, and they all felt responsible, and sad. If only they had been better at watching him. The media was only able to get a glimpse of them with their downtrodden heads, before they all left as quickly as they had come.

When they got back to the cafe they took off their armor, and hid it in the garage. All the team was holding back sighs. “Although we did not have hiro, we still managed to win.” Fred said

“Yeah you’re right freddy, let’s look at the good in this, we didn’t need-” Honey Stopped realizing that was phrased wrong. Gogo gave her a look that could kill, Honey Lemon looked down sadly.

“We did.” Gogo stated. “If he hadn’t upgraded baymax’s armor to be shockproof, then we would have lost. If he hadn’t rebuilt baymax, we wouldn’t be here. Let’s not forget he made all of our armor. We didn’t win without his help.” Gogo said

“Although hiro was not there, he is clever, and resourceful. He was prepared for another encounter with high voltage. My data states that without his upgrades we would have had only a 32 percent chance of apprehending High Voltage.” Baymax stated

“Gogo is right hiro was the reason we were able to get high voltage this time, though I do admit, gogo caught them the last two times with her quick thinking.” Fred said

Gogo couldn’t deny that

“I think gogo deserves some credit, for her dodging today.” fred said

“Enough this isn’t at all about me, this is about our friend. Hiro is more than a friend, he’s our adopted little brother. Tadashi gave us this responsibility when he died. 

Now all the team was looking down sadly.”Whatever we do, finding hiro is our number one priority. We won’t stop looking, because tadashi would never give up on him if he were here. Since we are taking his role in hiro’s life, we need to do the same.”

“Hiro would never give up on us when he changed us into superheroes. We were nerds, and he still believed in us.” Honey Lemon stated

“ He believed in us then, and he believes in us now. We can’t give up on him.” gogo finished.


	13. Chapter 13

Obake looked at his screens. Big Hero 6 had done it. They had defeated High Voltage without Hiro. As far as he could tell they weren’t taking it well. He knew what he was doing would hurt them, but they’d move on. Just like hiro did from them. If he had done it right hiro was a genius who now knew nothing, not his friends, not obake, and not even his own name. At first Obake went through the list of different names to call his student so that he wouldn’t get any hint of his life before. Not to mention if he ever went against Big Hero 6 they’d know immediately with his name being a dead giveaway. He thought first of Hiake something that both had his own name, and hiro’s, but it seemed a-bit obvious, and he knew Big Hero 6 wasn’t stupid, with or without hiro. He needed a name that was unique, but wouldn’t make the boy even think something was amiss. He in the end after looking through names like larry, and greg, and even carl, that Although hiro’s way of thinking had changed he was still hiro. Why did he need to change a whole name, and make it more confusing. He had already took the boy away from everything he loved, and made him forget who he was, the least he could so for the boy is let him keep his name. 

(o-o)

He woke up, and his head was throbbing, all in all his brain was throbbing, and his skin was burning, but then it came to him. The most glorious smell in the world, but he couldn’t remember what this smell was. It took him out of his situation. He had his eyes closed, and just sniffed the scent. It made his mouth water, and he wanted some right now. Whatever this was filled the room. He felt like he was floating on a fluffy cloud. Wherever he was was soft, and warm, and he didn’t want to leave. He sniffed the air again, there was so much of that smell, and he wanted it. He snuggled further into this soft place where he was at the moment. He never wanted to leave.

Trina walked into the room very quietly. Hiro was still asleep, but murmuring softly. He was also weirdly sniffing the air. She tried to hold back a snicker. But couldn’t because he looked like a rabbit. He would snuggle into the covers then peek his head out, and sniff the air. Even though he had lost everything. HIro’s love of gummy bears was something they could never take away from him. 

Trina was quiet just watching hiro, then he put his hands on the floor, and crawled out of the bed still wrapped in the blankets he was holding very close to him. He began crawling, and sniffing on all fours. His eyes were closed, and was crawling very slowly. She couldn’t help but giggle at how adorable he looked sniffing the air, and crawling like a burrito. He then happened at the moment to slip on the blanket, and fall to the ground. He yelped before rubbing her head. She laughed again.Hiro noticed then, that she was in the room, and just just looked at her funny, and shook his head. “Sorry, but what just happened?”he asked 

“Um nothing important, now let’s go, you don’t want to be late.” trina said

Hiro tried to free himself from the grasp of the rolled blankets, but he seemed to have gotten caught.“Oh okay, where are we going. I’m sorry I’m kinda new, and have no idea who I am, and what I’m doing here.” hiro said

“We are going to school of course.” Trina said

“School?” hiro asked

“Yes school, just get dressed, and we’ll meet outside your door.” Trina said

“Wait one question, what’s my name?” hiro asked

“John Doe. What do you think it is?” Trina said impatiently 

“I don’t know, that’s why I asked you.” hiro said

“Let’s just hurry up, I have a schedule.” Trina said.

“Um okay.” hiro said “But can you help me free myself from this blanket prison?” he asked.

“She walked over , and grabbed one of the corners, and yanking it. Hiro tumbled out of the blankets, and rolled onto the floor again. He shook his head again before using his hands, and pushing himself up.He walked over to what he presumed was a closet, and opened it to find a wide variety of clothes. “Looks like someone went shopping.” he muttered. After looking through all his choices he grabbed yellow t-shirt, and sunglasses, and leather pants along with a leather jacket. He then walked over to the bathroom, and closed the door. He saw the bathroom was missing a mirror. He looked at himself when he took off his shirt. He seemed a bit bruised, and his right arm had splotches of purple blue, and yellow. He moved it, and figured it was broken. “Great.” he muttered. He put on his outfit, and walked out to trina who was waiting for him. 

He strutted out of the door, and saw trina who was just staring at him in awe. “He is really rocking that look”she thought.”Okay let’s go she said taking his hand, and leading him to another room. Hiro didn’t go far because of his foot injuries. He ended up leaning on her. She helped him reluctantly, because she wanted the praise of her father. They finally got to the room where obake was waiting patiently.

“Welcome hiro, I hope you had a good nights sleep.” Obake said as hiro was set down in a chair.

“Wait so my name’s not John Doe?” hiro asked

Obake looked at trina with a-bit of anger. “Of course not, you’re hiro, and you had a terrible accident. Big Hero 6 tried to catch you, and ended up getting you hurt.

“Big Hero 6?” hiro asked

“Yes a superhero group, that is ruining all of our plans.” Obake said

“Plans, what are our plans?” Hiro asked

“We want to make San Fransokyo a better place, and we need to destroy the city in order to do that.” Obake said

“Is destroying the city bad.” Hiro asked he face starting to glow.

“No not if we’re making it better.” Obake said

“ So we’re getting rid of the trashy version of San Fransokyo for one that is better, and new?” hiro asked

“Yes, and Big Hero 6 tried to catch me, and take me to jail.” Obake said

“That’s not fair?” hiro said

“Exactly, and then they tried to catch you. They’ve controlled you for months, and now I have you back, and they want you back again.” Obake said

“Wait I’m confused, what is your relation to me?” hiro asked

“”Hiro I am your adoptive father, your parents died in an accident when you were young. I’ve been raising you ever since.” Obake said

“Wait I have a question.” hiro stated

“What is it?” obake asked

“Why does my face glow?” hiro asked

“You were also in that accident, and it gave you that.” Obake said motioning to his face.

“This is weird, can it go away?” hiro asked

“No, it’s what makes you, you. On all due time you will know everything, but just know that I will do anything to protect you.” Obake said

“Why does my arm hurt?” hiro asked

“It’s from falling, you know how much you fall.” trina answered for her father.

Obake smiled at trina. “Your sister is right, you fell pretty badly from that monster robot thing before we rescued you from the grasp of Big Hero 6” 

“Really? I’m really starting to not like Big Hero 6.” Hiro said

“Me neither after they took you away, I didn’t know what I was going to do.” Obake said

“Can you teach to fight them?” hiro asked

“Of course, that is why you are here, this is not school, this is training.” Obake said

“Oh thank you, um what’s your name?” hiro asked

“I’m bob, but you can call me dad.” Obake said not wanting to give his fake name.

“Thank You Otosan.” hiro said hugging obake who was shocked with the physical contact.

He soon bent down, and hugged the young boy back. It had been so long since a human had ever given him a genuine hug. He’d had his daughter, but she was a robot. He let the contact sink in, and didn’t want to let go. A tear slid down his face.

Hiro pulled back, and looked at him. “Are you okay?” he asked concerned with the tears

“Yes, I’m just glad to have you back.” Obake said hugging hiro again. 

“Me too.” hiro said

Obake would never exchange this moment for the world. More tears slid down his face. “So this is what it feels like to be loved?” Obake thought, as he felt the wall he had built around his heart crack just a-little.


	14. Chapter 14

“Now tell me what is that smell.” hiro demanded after pulling away from the hug.

“What smell?” Obake asked

“You know the smell.” hiro said

Obake was now very confused, “what smell, dinner you mean the breakfast Prepared by The 80’s boy robot?” Obake asked

“Oooo, food sounds good.” hiro said, “But no. I want that smell, please tell me?”

“The smell of what?” obake asked

“Maybe it’s the one he was smelling this morning when he was asleep.” trina said

“Wait is that how I ended up on the floor?” hiro asked

“Yeah.” Trina said”That smell must’ve been un-bear- able.” trina said winking at her dad.

Obake didn’t get it. He looked at her confused.

“Beary funny dad.” trina said

Obake eyes went wide, as he remembered, and he laughed. 

“You’ll know after breakfast.” Obake said

“But I want to know now.” hiro whined

“You must learn hiro, that we do not whine, or beg. We are in charge of ourselves, but we do need to follow some rules. SInce you’re finally back from big hero 6 who kidnapped you, you are new here, and need to learn. Patience is a virtue hiro. To get something you need to be able to wait for it. Just like me, when I almost had the city till Big Hero 6 stopped me.” Obake said.

Hiro just sniffed himself again. “I’m sorry, but I smell so good, and I want to go to the store so that I can more of this.” hiro said

“Hiro you can’t leave, you are being looked for, and you still have more training. We made the lotion here, and as soon as you have eaten a proper breakfast we can get you more.” Obake said.

“Okay, i’m trusting you to keep your word.” hiro said staring down obake, his eyes for a split second shone red. Obake shivered when they went to normal. 

Noodleburger boy then walked in singing his song untill hiro looked at him in annoyance.

“Can you shut that thing of, he’s really annoying.” hiro said

Obake sighed.” Sorry, but he’s giving us breakfast, we won’t get any if we turn him off.” obake said

“Okay.” hiro said as a plate of bacon, and eggs was set in front of him. He quickly began eating having not eaten much for the past week.

The food was gone off of hiro’s plate within a few minutes. Hiro then asked for more. Obake agreed remembering he had to treat hiro as a son rather than a prisoner. In the end hiro only ate two plates. He wasn’t much of someone who liked to stuff himself to the point he almost blew up. So two plates were enough for him. Trina didn’t eat anything, and for that hiro was very confused. 

“Did you want some of mine?” hiro asked

Trina just looked at him, then turned to her father. THey both realized he didn’t remember that she was a robot, and Trina wanted to keep it that way. So they decided to make up a lie.

“No I got my stomach removed when I accidently swallowed a nail, it was quite the surgery.” Trina explained

Hiro’s eyes went wide, and just stared at her for a minute. He then gagged. Before trying to make sense of it.”That can’t be true, you need a stomach to survive it is a very important part of the digestive system. You would have to be dead in order for what you are saying to be true. Beside the stomach is only the part of the system that breaks down the food that you eat. It is connected to the intestines, so what you saying is near impossible. You can’t take you’re whole digestive system out. Also If you cut open the stomach it is filled with some sort of acid that could kill you, I mean you could still cut it open, but still there really is no way to remove your stomach without having it kill you. Besides if you swallowed a nail it would just come out of you. I mean it most likely might stab you,or you would most likely choke on it before it even got far,, and that is really no reason to get rid of your stomach.” hiro explained.

Obake, and Trina’s eyes were now both wide staring at hiro. His point was accurate. The weird thing is that hiro even thought to question it. Obake had to do something so he didn’t just look like a liar. Then his plan wouldn’t work, and he would lose his only win. “Sorry Trina is tired, she just had breakfast before you, so she isn’t really hungry. You’ve been sleeping quite awhile. “He said

“Ok, makes more sense than a nonsensical removal of an organ.” hiro said.

“Also how long have I been asleep?” hiro asked

“Several hours, but it’s okay, Big Hero 6 kept you busy when you were with them you were not getting the required amounts of sleep, so now you are back up to the current schedule.” Obake said

“Sounds good, alright so when am I going to start training, I know some martial arts because of...Well I can’t remember, but when I was young I had a really good friend of mine who taught me some. He was way better than me, but he learned from someone that died when I was young so I never got to learn much.” hiro stated

“Well I say we’ll teach you in just a few hours, your sister was wondering if you could teach her to bot-fight.” Obake said

Trina smiled at hiro” Yeah you were said to be one of the best bot-fighters in town.” Trina said

“W-w-what’s Bot-fighting?” hiro asked

“It’s a battle vs robot, and you love robots, don’t you hiro?” obake asked

“Well yeah robots are amazing, I watched a lot of robot battle tv shows, but I’ve never really fought.” hiro said

“Oh hiro, they took so much away from you. Hiro you are a champion, you never lost a fight, and besides you earned lots of money from it.” Obake said

“Wait money, as in the big bucks, I like the sound of that.” hiro said

“Yeah it’s lucrative, and fun. So will you teach me?” trina asked.

“Sure, just teach me first how to fight.” hiro said

“Hiro, it’s literally in your veins, you’ve been doing it since 7th grade.” trina said

“Okay, I guess it wouldn’t hurt.” hiro said

Trina pulled out a laptop, and went to the deep dark web. She then clicked a site that was dedicated to bot fighting, and there was a page title “The Reign of Megabot.” There there was hundred of videos of a robot that looked like it was built like a three-year old. 

Hiro smirked. “What type of kid built that thing, it looks like the cheap toys they sell at the dollar store.” hiro muttered.

Triina smirked, that was ironic coming from the creator of megabot himself. She stared at him wanting to see his face, for the next part of the video.

A boy in a blue hoodie stepped up. It was an adorable 11-year-old hiro hamada. “I’m hiro, and I just made this robot a few days ago.” the little boy said.

The present hiro stared at the screen, and his mouth dropped “That’s me?” he gaped

“Hiro shmiro, I’m frank, and i don’t go easy on little brats like you, maybe you should go home to your mommy.” his opponent said.

Hiro visibly flinched he didn’t have a mommy to go home to, but no-one knew that, and he had to act somewhat tough.”Actually, I just wanna test it, and I got money.” he said showing a cheap wad of cash.

“Your loss kid.” frank said “I’ve beaten every bot this night, why would your be any different?” he asked.

“I don’t know, but I’m just testing it.” hiro said

“Alright kid, you’re on.” Frank said he set his bot down. It was a blue bot with several saws on it arms, and hands, and big red spray-painted letters that said. “ Bladed Barron.” HIro set his bot down, and it slumbed like a small bundle. THey both put their money in the pot.

“Fighters, ready, FIGHT!” the announcer said

Blue baron destroyed megabot within the first few seconds.”Hiro’s face was etched with worry. “Come one that was my first fight, can I please try again?” hiro asked

“Sorry kid ya lost, I told ya I would win.” frank said

“Please?” hiro begged even managing to have tears run down his chubby face.

“Wow I was such an sore loser, and idiot.” the present hiro muttered. “And you said I never lost.” hiro said looking at trina who just grinned, and looked back at the screen.

“UGh fine kid, stop you’re whining, but this is it, I hope ya got more money!” frank said angrily.

“Thanks so much mister!” hiro beamed.

They set their bot down, and they fought again, hiro’s remote then extended, and you could see hiro’s face was more of a determined teenager’s face. He then began to dodge every attack while the man was now confused as heck. 

The present hiro began to laugh as the bot was destroyed by his past self, scratch that the thing was obliterated. The Megabot then shot fire out of his eyes, and the bot was no more than a pile of ash on the floor.

“The Blue Barron is more of a gray one now.” past hiro said

Frank just stared at him with wide eyes before hiro collected his money, and quickly dashed away.

Trina paused the video. “You were a legend, don’t you want to see if you can do it again?” she asked.

“Sure why not, it’s not that bad when you’re an actual criminal, in a twisted criminal family.” hiro said happily, but first, I’m gonna need to know…”

“How to make the bot?” trina asked

“Nope.” hiro replied triumphantly

“Where to get the supplies?” Trina guessed

“Uh-uh.” hiro said

“Then what?” trina asked

“WHAT THE HECK IS THIS SMELL? IT’S BEEN BOTHERING ME ALL MORNING, CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME?” hiro asked at the top of his lungs.

“Sure it’s gummy bears.” Trina replied

“Gummy What?” hiro asked.

“Gummy Bears, come on I’ll take you shopping, “ever been to the black market?” trina asked

“Not really.” hiro said

“Good, I’ll take you.” trina said

“But didn’t your dad say I couldn’t go shopping?” hiro asked

“Yeah, but the black market is different. It’s full of everything, and it’s hidden.” trina replied.

“Okay.” hiro said shrugging

Trina grabbed his hand, and took him out the exit, helping him, because he was still limping, but she had managed to wrap his injuries before he woke up.”Dad we’re headed off to the black market, we’ll see ya later”, she said rushing out the door with hiro.

“See you, I mean you’re going where?” Obake asked

“Black Market.” trina yelled over her shoulder before she, and hiro disappeared into the alley.

“THE BLACK MARKET?” Obake asked “TRINA GET BACK OVER HERE.” he yelled.

Trina didn’t seem to hear him. He sighed, he would just have to wait, and see what played out. WIth his robot daughter his adopted-son-hero-brainwashed-enemy in a place full of villains from all over the world. Something was bound to happen, and he could do nothing about it. All he could do was wait.


	15. Chapter 15

Hiro followed trina, around the alleys. She had to keep him from wanting to pet the cats, and kittens. He wanted to stop, but she couldn’t. She didn’t want hiro to stay soft, and being around kittens wouldn’t make him want to fight, and it definitely wouldn’t help him to get ready to be a villain. 

“Slow down trina maemi is scared.” hiro said

She turned, and saw him carrying a kitten in his arms.”Are you serious, put that down, we’re almost there.” she snapped.

Hiro apparently still held his sarcastic I-don’t-care attitude. Because he didn’t seem to even care if she snapped. “Do ya think I care, this poor kitten is all alone. Look at her isn’t she such a cutie.” hiro said scratching the kitten’s under the chin. 

Trina was angry with herself for not catching him sooner, not she had to deal with an innocent hiro who was currently hugging the kitten. “We can’t take him to the market, it’s a healthcode violation.” trina said

“It’s a her, and we can’t just leave her here. She doesn’t wanna be alone.” hiro argued.

“Well we’re here genius, just set her down, and she’ll go away.” trina said

“We’ve been walking forever, she’ll probably get lost.” hiro whined.

“Listen hiro, we don’t whine, and we do not hug kittens like they are our lifeline, so set it down, and lets get moving.” trina snapped.

“Okay, fine let’s make a deal, I’ll leave her here, and if she is in the same place when we get back, I’m taking her in.” hiro said

“Fine whatever, it’s not like she’s gonna be here when we get back.” trina said.

Hiro set the cat down. Then they kept walking for a-little bit until they came to a really sketchy building. The windows were broken, and it looked dark. There wasn’t anything normal about it. Trina walked through the door holding hiro’s hand. They walked through darkness, with only a little light from all the holes in the walls. She got to a door, and opened it up, and they waked down some stairs. Then they went down a hallway, and went through another door. Then more stairs, and went through another hallway go to the end, and turned. There was a big metal door, and she knocked.

“Who dares knock on the door to the underworld.” A bold voice bellowed.

“Two teenagers who wanna get to the black market, and are annoyed with your methods of business.” hiro said non-chantilly.

“Who dares spea-”

“Okay we get it your guarding your ground, but we’re busy people, and don’t need some stranger yelling at us just for entering the vicinity.” hiro interrupted. 

“Sir would you like to be kicked out of this place.” the guard said angrily

“Uh, how can you kick me out, when I haven’t even stepped through the door look, I don’t want any trouble. I just want to complete my shopping list.” hiro stated

“YOU THINK YOU CAN SPEAK THAT WAY TO ME?” the guard yelled.

“Duh, we’re villains, we can be disrespectful, because honestly no one could care less.” hiro said

“I guess you’re kinda right, but no one can speak to me like that, and not get no consequence.” the guard said angrily.

“Dude chill kay, besides causing a disruption in your low-life job wouldn’t get you a raise, now would it?” hiro asked

The guard rushed at hiro, and hiro moved out of the way, grabbed the guards keys, and walkie talkie, and swung him, and trina through the door. Locking it on the guard. A few seconds later he heard pounding at the door.

“I’m gonna get ya kid.” the guard said angrily.

Hiro just opened the keyhole, and looked at the guard.”First of all a guard causing a scene because he was outwitted by a kid, won’t sound good in your boss’s books. I mean you couldn’t even keep a kid out? How sad, and makes you sound like a bad guard. So I’ll make you a deal, you don’t beat me up, and I’ll let you back in, and we’ll pretend this never happened.” hiro said

“Why you, I’m gonna-”

“Or I’ll go find you boss, and tell him you locked yourself out.” hiro said

“You won’t find him, he is hard to find. He is the biggest crime lord.” the guard said

“Oh really?” hiro said holding up the walkie talkie.

“Fine, okay, ust please let me in, more people are coming.” the guard begged.

Hiro opened the door, and closed it as the guard charged at him. The he opened it on the now kinda dizzy guard. “Next time choose the right battles, hiro said, handing him the walkie talkie, and ising his hand to help him up. The guard only nodded, and hiro led trina through the entrance.

Trina was too a shock to tell hiro anything. Usually the security measure took a good hour with authorization, I mean she had to show villian ID along with a information about yourself, and why you should be let in, and in truth she had been with obake when she went, and the process was still long. She had all the info in her backpack in a folder that she didn’t have to use. No wonder this kid knew how to get into bot fights, and places where he shouldn’t be. That kid had a way with words. She followed hiro into the black market.

His eyes didn’t go wide when he saw all the booths. Trina was sure he would be suprized, but hiro seemed to be unfazed. He even walked passed the stand with villain potions, and spellbooks. Not even the man wearing an electric suit the was sparking made hiro stop walking. He didn’t stop until he got to a place with robot parts. He was reaching down to grab one when something smacked his hand hard. Hiro yelped as the hand hit his wrists which were still sore from being tied up. 

“Dude? What is your problem?” hiro asked 

“Dis is my stuff, It is worth millions.” A man said

“Really this stuff is not even worth hundreds?” hiro said very much annoyed.

“My stuff has been collected from all around the globe. Even the great Yama bought some parts from me.” The Seller defended

“Yama? Who’s that?” hiro asked

“Only one of the best bot-fighters yet, he’s only been beaten once.” the seller said

“Actually twice.” trina stated.

“Twice!?!” the seller asked

“Yup” trina replied

“Again, who’s Yama?” hiro asked

“Told you, he’s a bot-fighter, and crime lord.” the seller said.

“Cool, so he did he get beaten by?” hiro asked

“Yeah I wanna know too!” the storekeeper said.

“A Con-Artist.” Trina replied

“So the con-artist cheated?” hiro asked.

“No, he just knows how to get money out of people.” trina replied

“Oh like how I beat that guy Frank?” hiro asked.

“Exactly like that.” Trina replied

“Do ya mean Frank, the guy that is murdering people in the bot-fights every night, got beaten by a kid?” The shopkeeper asked.

“Yeah, and my friend needs parts to make a bot.” Trina said.

“Well still thousands of dollars.” The shopkeeper said.

“Didn’t want to say this, but have you heard of mega-bot?” trina asked

“Who in the bot-fighting world, hasn’t?” The shopkeeper said “That bot was a legend.” the shopkeeper said.

“Well this kid, is it’s creator, so you better watch out or mega-bot is going to come, and get you in your sleep.” trina said

“Wait this kid is mega-bots owner...I am honored to be of help.” the shopkeeper said bowing down. “I’ve heard of your legend, I hoped one day I could meet you.” he added

Hiro just stared at trina,”I’m a legend?” he asked.

“Duh, only an idiot wouldn’t know who you were.” trina replied

“So translation, i’m an idiot?” hiro asked

“No, Big Hero 6 is are idiots for turning you into a good boy.” trina replied patting his head.

He used his hands to shoo trina away from his hair.”No touching my hair.” hiro said

Trina just ruffled his hair.

Hiro gave her a stare.”and I am not a good boy.” hiro stated.

“Sure you aren’t” trina said sarcastically.

Hiro walked through the store looking at all the parts. There were flamethrowers, and lazers, but hrio wasn’t the least bit pleased with anything.”Do you have magnetic servos?” hiro asked

“Magno what, um It hasn’t come up on any lists so I’m assuming we do not.” the seller said “but we can interest you in the blaster, a gun with so much-”

“Not interested.” hiro said, and he just left the booth. Trina followed him. It seemed to her that he knew more what he was doing than she did. It made her wish all the more that he we keep being a villain, because from what she could tell he would be very successful as one. Hiro then stopped at another spare parts place. 

“Hello how can I help you?” a women said

“Looking for magnetic servos.” hiro said

“Oh we don’t have those,but-”

Hiro didn’t let her finish, he just walked away. He walked to a different booth, and at first trina wondered why he even stopped. It was a place selling unique figures. Hiro was infront of a glass case that contained Big Hero 6 with him on the Big Red Man. He seemed to be trying to think of something when a man that was lean, and wearing a moustache came next to him.

“Ah yes, these are brand new. Most villains such as yourself are interested in this little group. They stopped our friend obake from creating a star. That’ saying something. Obake isn’t at all easy to beat.” A man stated

“Does anyone know who they are?” hiro asked

“No one knows, this group is somewhat discreet, but they are all wanted for a huge amount in the villain community. “ The man said

“So how much the the one in indigo cost?” hiro asked

“That one is the most expensive. He’s said to be their leader, and without him, or her theyaren’t much.” the man replied

“Not Much? They are still good, with or without him.” hiro argued

“Or her, you never know.” the man replied

“HER?, no, no, no. It’s got to be a him, haven’t we heard him speak.” hiro asked

“Not really. This group leaves quickly, so it could be-”

“Don’t say it’s a girl, that is just um…”

“Hiake it’s fine let’s go” trina said dragging him away quickly.

“Hiake?” hiro asked

“Yeah Hiro, and Obake Mashed into one, you can’t just say you are hiro. People kinda know you for being a smart kid to go to college, so lying low would be good.” Trina said

“Fine Hiake it is.” hiro said He walked up to another booth. This one was selling illegal animal pelts. Hiro scooted right from it. He did not stand for animal cruelty. He couldn’t stand for actual cruelty where people got hurt, or died. Hiro finally reached a shop that sold all different kinds of magnets. He had all the supplies he needed. He didn’t have a-lot of money in his pockets so once he gathered everything up. He walked up to the counter. “Hi, I’m Hi-” trina nuged him making sure he didn’t mess up. “I’m Hiake, and I was wondering how much this stack would cost.” hiro said as innocently as humanly possible. 

“That would be a thousand, and seventy.” the seller said

Hiro’s eyes went wide.”That much, I bet you haven’t sold much with your prices.” hiro said

“Oh you’d be surprised, I house the best Bot-Fighters in the business. Ever heard of David the unscathed, he came here once.” the seller said proudly.

“Please sir, can’t you lower the price, this is expensive, and I don’t have much.” hiro said a innocent as he could get.

“I’m sorry kid, but this is for the big leagues, and aren’t you a-bit too young to bot-fight.” the seller asked.

“How old do ya think I am?” hiro asked.

“I’d say 10 or 12, give or take.” the seller said

“Hey, I’m-, Wait how old am I?” hiro asked trina

“You’re 27, how old do you think you are?” trina answered sarcastically.

Hiro didn’t get the sarcasm, “exactly, I’m 27 so you just insulted me. I am a grown man, who ain’t to be told what to do.” hiro told the seller causing trina to laugh.

“What are you laughing for?” hiro asked.

“Y-y-you’re 14.” trina snickered causing the seller to laugh, and hiro to go red in embarrassment.

“Not funny.” he mumbled

“Sorry kid, but that is still young.” the seller laughed.

“I have been doing if for a long time.” hiro protested.

“Yeah right? I’ve heard that excuse before.” the seller said

“I really need to upgrade poor Megabot, so if you could help me that would be nice.” hiro said

“Wait megabot, as in the legend?” the seller asked

“Yeah.” hiro said

“Well why didn’t you say so. I would love to help you out, come back after you won a few fights, and pay me back, and maybe promote me.” the man said

Hiro smiled, ok I guess I can do that.” hiro said, and he gave the man his name, and left. Then Trina, and him walked out of the market using another exit, because they didn’t want to fight the guard. Hiro promised himself he was going to make a new bot, and he was going to use it as his own personal guardian. As he was walking out he remembered something important.

Trina, and hiro had reached the alleyways when trina saw hiro go in a different direction from going home. It wasn’t till she heard a meow, that she knew why. 

“She’s still here.” hiro singsonged

Trina groaned, but held out her hands so hiro could give her the supplies. She was a robot so although hiro had had trouble carrying the supplies, she did not. Hiro then grabbed the kitten, and held it close to his chest. She walked home, and prepared for the lecture from her father, she didn’t think he would be happy about the cat. But she couldn’t help, but smile at hiro who was nuzzling the cat with his face, and beaming in happiness. She might be a robot, but she didn’t have the heart to make the poor kid sad. In her invisible robot heart, she hoped it could just stay this way, where hiro, and her didn’t have to be enemies, but could be friends, or maybe something more.


	16. Chapter 16

They had walked for almost an hour before they reached obake’s place when out of nowhere hiro starting running the opposite direction. For a minute trina thought that he had gotten his memories back, and was trying to run away with the cat in his arms, but he stopped to wait for her to catch up.

“What, where are you going.” she asked. If she was human, she would have panted, but she was a robot, so she just asked as if nothing was affecting her. 

Hiro didn’t reply, but kept running. She was impressed with how good of a memory he had, as he knew how to get around. She realized he was going back to the markets, but she didn’t really understand why. The guard was already angry at them, and they had worked hard to even get out of there alive. She couldn’t reach him, because he was running, and had the cat in his arms. After 40 minutes they were back at the building. Hiro then set down the cat.

“Stay here Maemi, We’re gonna go get you some food.” hiro said

Maemi meowed, and hiro petted her head.

He grabbed trina’s hand ,and the went inside the building. He led them through the halls till they were once again standing infront of the door. The guard was out before they could knock. 

“You again, you are going to pay for what you did.” the guard said angrily to hiro

Hiro shrugged, and looked at the man. “Sorry I don’t follow you. I didn’t do anything.” hiro said

“You locked me out, and made me look like an idiot.” the guard said angrily.

“First of all, I didn’t lock you out. You had the key in an easy access place, and the key I used was yours, so that’s your fault. As for making you look like an idiot, you didn’t need much help with that.” hiro stated.

“Hiake.” trina cautioned.

“You kid are going to pay, I have some thugs, and they’re going to beat you up.” the guard said

“Okay tell you what. You let me in, and call you’re thugs to beat me up on the way back. That way you don’t make a scene.” hiro said

“Deal, I’ll call them, and you will wish you were never born.” the guard said. Hiro walked passed the guard as he opened up the door. Hiro then closed it.”

“Hiake, what do you think you’re doing?” trina asked.

“Don’t worry it’s fine hiro said holding up a key, a phone, and a walkie-talkie. 

Trina smirked “Smooth.” she said

“HIro just smirked as he heard pounding on the door. 

“Not many customers, this afternoon.” hiro stated

“Yeah you should see black friday.” trina said

“I’ll pass.” hiro said

“So why are we back?” trina asked. Please don’t tell me it’s to buy catfood.” trina groaned

“It’s to buy catfood.” hiro said

“Okay then let’s leave.” trina said grabbing his arm.

“Uh-uh.” hiro stated. “We’ve forgot something even more important then catfood.” hiro said

“What did we forget?” Trina snapped.

“My soul purpose of existence.” hiro said

“Okay I don’t know what you’re talking about.” trina said

“The love of my life.” hiro hinted.

“Really it isn’t the Karmi girl, is it?” trina asked

“Who is Karmi?” hiro asked

“I’ll tell you, if you tell me what is you sole purpose of existence.” trina said

“Meh I don’t care for karma.” hiro said

“It’s Karmi.” trina said

“Same thing right. It probably some girl whose sole purpose is to annoy me.” hiro said

“That’s rude, and no she’s the girl of your dreams, I mean you even have fan-fiction written about you.” trina said

“What’s fanfiction?” hiro asked.

“Nevermind, that’s a box of snakes you don’t want to open.” trina said.

“Ooookay.” hiro replied

“So what is it hiake, we have to go.” trina said

“No” hiro said like a pouting child.

“Hiake, we have to go people are looking at us.” trina said

Hiro shook his head, “I need you to remember.” hiro said

“I don’t remember, so tell me.” trina said

“You promised.” hiro whined.

“I promised what?” trina asked

“I’m not leaving without them.” hiro stated.

“I don’t even-...oh.” trina said facepalming. “Really you came back, and risked our lives to get gummy bears?” trina said annoyed.

“Don’t judge sis. I want them, and you promised, unless you are a liar.” hiro challenged.

“Then fine I’m a liar.” trina replied,”Let’s go.” trina said tugging his harm, but he sunk down, and a looked at her with the puppy dog face. 

“But-but you promised.” hiro said a tear running down his face.

Trina could not say no to hiro.”FINE.” she yelled go ahead, but please let’s go home soon.” she said

“Thank you thank you.” hiro chirped getting off the floor, and wiping the tears away. “You’re the best sister ever!” he exclaimed.

Trina couldn’t help but smile at the comment.

He then took of his leather jacket, and went to a store that sold clothes. He asked for a jacket that was black. It was a hoodie, and he bought it for only a few dollars. He then bought a cap that was black he bought a blue shirt, and some shorts that were black . He then walked to the store that sold candy. It was the black market, so it was a big store with flavors he had never heard of. Cotton candy, orange cream, and even licorice flavored. Hiro walked thorugh the isles, and he licked his lips at how delicious this place smelled. He walked out of the store, and trina was confused. He then walked around the black market with trina. Then after twenty minutes he went around a corner, and came back changed into the new clothes he bought. Trina looked at him. His hat was turned backwards, and he looked a-lot younger. He walked up to the counter 

“Hello I was wondering if you have those really good bears that taste good, and are candy?” hiro told the manager in the most youngest, and high pitched voice he could muster. The manager looked at the young boy, and eyed him. Aren’t you a bit too young to be here?” the man asked.

“I’m with my big sister, and she promised me some yummy bears.” hiro said adorably.

“Is that right young lady?” the man asked.

“Oh yes, he’s was so eager that we walked here.” trina said

“We’ll arent you a lil’ cutie.” a new voice said causing hiro to jump, and turn around.

A women was behind him, and she began to pinch his cheek. Aren’t you a sweetie.” she cooed.

Hiro decided if he didn’t want his cheek to to damaged he couldn’t try to run so he stayed still, and smiled. “I just really want some yummy bears.” hiro said.

“Awwww Henry go get the next customer, I’ll handle this little darling.” she said grabbing hiro’s hand, and leading him to the isle.

Hiro could only blush, this was utterly humiliating, but these gummy bears were worth it. THe women led him down the isle picking every gummy bear related product. By the time she was done his cart was full to the brim with gummy bears, and trina face palmed. 

“How much is this gonna cost?” hiro asked innocently.

“Usually a large sum of money, but for you my little munchkin I’ll give it all for thirty.” the women said

“But daisy that’s-”

“Hush henry, we’re very lenient with cute little 10 years olds, aren’t we henry.” daisy said

“Hiro smiled showing his tooth gap causing daisy to coo again. He rummaged through his pockets, and fished out thirty crumpled bills. That only made daisy coo again at how adorable he was. 

“Thank you Mrs.” hiro said

“Call me daisy, little angel.” daisy said

Hiro smiled, and trina grabbed his hand to add to the affect. 

Soon they were out of the couples sight, and hiro let out a sigh of relief.

“You’re a great actor by the way.” trina stated

Hiro laughed. “Yeah I guess I know how to act adorable.” hiro said

“You don’t need much help with that, you are pretty adorable.” trina said

“I am not.” hiro said

“Oh yes you are little munchkin.” trina said pinching his cheek.

“Stop it.” hiro protested smacking her hands away from him.

“Oh darling you’re such an angel.” trina imitated.

“I am not cute, I’m just know how to act…” hiro paused

“Cute” trina finished. “Admit it hiro you are adorable, that’s why you can get away with being a ten year old.” trina said.

“No I’m not.” hiro said

“Look hiro, your a fourteen year old with a gap in his teeth that’s only five feet, your the definition of adorable.” trina said

“No-”

“Hiro you’re not going to win.”she said

“Oh yes I will.” hiro said

“Hiro do you want to go get you cat?” trina asked

“Of course I want my cat.” hiro said sarcastically.

“Then admit it, you’re adorable.” trina said

“No I can’t admit defeat, I will never surrender.” hiro said triumphantly

“Fine then I’ll tell the couple you’re a fourteen year old.” trina said

“They wouldn’t believe you.” hiro said

“Oh look there your kitty.” trina said

“Where?” hiro asked looking around 

“Do you love her hiro?” trina asked

“Yup she is the cutest thing. I love her so much I just wanna cuddle up with her, and-...oh. I see what you’re doing, no I can leave her, I don’t need a kitten to be happy.” hiro said

“So you’ll leave the poor kitten alone?” trina asked

“No, yes maybe? NO! I can’t leave her what if she starves to death. Me and her could live together with this lifetime supply of gummy bears.” hiro said frantically.

“Ok I’ll tell you what ,you win if you walk up to that old lady on the street, and ask her with that cute little face if you are adorable. If she says no you win.” trina said

“And if she says yes?” hiro asked.

“Then I win.” trina said

“Can’t I ask an old man?” hiro asked

“Hiro you know that guys don’t really care. They’d rather be sleeping or reading news papers.” trina said

“Fine, I guess that’s true.” hiro said. He slowly walked up to the little old women who was sitting on the curb, and looking around. She saw hiro easily, and squealed.

“Why aren’t you just adorable.” she said

Hiro blushed, and knew he had already lost.

“Come on out little fella, I don’t bite. Mama T is a very nice old lady.” she said beconing him.

“hiro came forward, and looked into the ladies eyes.”I’m fourteen.” hiro said

“You don’t look over ten.” the woman said

“ I am fourteen, and I am not little.” hiro said stomping his foot.”

“You know that pout only makes you look more adorable.” the woman said

“You’re a stranger, I shouldn’t be talking to you.” hiro said

“You’re curious.” the lady said

“Fine okay I have to ask this, do you think I’m adorable.” hiro asked looking at her, and cocking his head.

“You are so adorable that I just want to eat you up.” the woman said

“Please don’t.” hiro begged

“It an expression, I ain’t gonna hurt you kid, now scuttle along. I think you should run home, it’s getting late.” She sad

Hiro ran back to trina who was smirking, and giggling as hiro had his head hung in embarrassment. “Fine you win.” he said

She smiled, and without thinking she hugged him. “Come on let’s go home little cutie. She said rolling the cart, and heading to the alley. They picked up maemi who was sleeping, and woke up, and jumped into hiro’s arms hiro nuzzled her. They walked the rest of the way home rolling the cart. They finally reached home around nine at night, and boy was her father's reaction one to remember.


	17. Chapter 17

As soon as Trina walked through the door Obake ran to her. 

“Where is hiro?” obake asked

“I’m fine dad.” hiro said

Obake without thinking hugged hiro. He stopped when he felt something fluffy brush against him. He then saw the cat, and his eyes grew wide.

“You let him take a cat!” obake yelled.

“Geez dad, it’s just a cat.” trina said

“It’s not like someone blew up mount rushmore.” hiro stated.

 

“Hiro you are growing soft, I can’t allow you to keep that.” Obake said sternly.

“Soft?” hiro scoffed “I’ve wasn’t very nice to the black market dudes.” hiro said.

“Wait you got passed the guards?” obake asked.

“Yeah.” trina said

“I got passed the guards, she was just there to be my map.” hiro stated.

“It takes me at least an hour for all that security.” Obake said.

“Turns out they are the lamest. I mean they are so gullible, I even stole his phone.” hiro said pulling out a green phonecase. 

“Did you steal that from a guard?” Obake asked. 

“Well duh, he was being a thorn, and he was such a... well lets just say words I shouldn’t say” hiro said.

He opened the phone, and it had a lock screen. Hiro opened it up in a few seconds. “see even the password was so 1st century 1234 mean that's just too easy.” hiro stated.

Obake just gaped. 

“What? Would you use 1324 as your password?” hiro asked.

Obake just looked to trina, before tuning his head, big mistake. He saw the cart jam packed with Gummy Bears, and his wide eyes became wider. 

“YOU LET HIM SPEND HALF OUR MONEY ON GUMMY BEARS!” obake pratically yelled.

“Calm down father, he got most of it for free.” trina said

“And that’s supposed to make him feel better?” hiro asked

“It was worth a shot.” trina mumbled.

“It’s not like we can take this all back dad.” hiro said.

Obake remained with his mouth open. This was all too shocking. Hiro was quite the handful when he wasn't trying to stop him from taking the city. That boy practically lived off mischief. Hiro had already taken down a guard and had ended up with no scratch on him. Hiro had not cared if that man would be losing his job, and by the looks of that he was wearing what could only be cute clothing that made him look more like a child. He had lied to the sellers for some candy. Obake didn't know what intrigued hiro about those bears, but the kid would probably take his love for them beyond his grave. He even thoght the boy might insist on being burried in a mountain of gummybears. 

“Earth to obake “ hiro said waving his hands over his thought-to-be father's face.

Obake shook his head and looked at hiro. “This nonsense needs to end this cat and that candy need to go.” obake stated firmly.

Obake thought hiro was going to listen to him and be obedient, but he wasn't really expecting hiro to roll his eyes at him, and then look him in the eyes.

“No.” hiro stated simply.

“No?” obale questioned.

“That’s right, no. I don't give a darn whatcha say. This poor kitten needs my help, and that candy has been there for me since I could properly chew. I am not leaving them because you don't want them. It's my life, and I have freedom, don't I? So just stop and think for a second before you tell me I can’t have this stuff I walked miles for. Besides rhe only way you are going to get me to give them up is when you pry them off my cold dead body.” hiro said firmly.

Obake was now even more surprised from hiro’s intellectual but defending remarks.

“My decision is final.” Obake said,

“But daddy” hiro whined

Obake made the mistake of looking at hiro who put on a puppy dog face, and he fell to the same fate as trina did. Fine, you can keep her, what is her name?” obake asked.

“Maemi” hiro chirped.

Obake stared at him shocked he used his dead mother’s deceased name. Was he remembering everything, or was the memories he had lost when he was young returning. Obake didn’t know, maybe if he asked about his brother he would make it clear to him if hiro really was still on his side.

“How bout you name it tadashi.” Obake asked.

“No it’s a gir nit-wit, and Whoever would name their cat tadashi? I might name my baby frog that.” hiro said

“Why?” Obake asked.

“Well a baby frog is a Tadpole, thus the name Tad-ashi.” hiro said.

Obake felt bad for making hiro forget, but from this questions the results showed he had no idea what was going on. Hiro was a child with the illusion Obake was his father, and he had a sister. Hiro was still a sarcastic kid who was very defiant, and he knew how to get what he wanted. 

“Hiro the cat is not not go near me when I am working.” Obake said.

“Sure well thanks dad!.” hiro said giving Obake another hug that made Obakes heart twist. Then he grabbed trina’s hand, and walked out of the room with the shopping cart behind him.

Obake was having mixed emotions. It felt so good to have the feeling of genuine love. Hiro might be defiant, but he was soft, and he did care about the people he loved. Hiro made someone’s day when he showed them they were appreciated, and that took away most of the fault he had before. Obake wanted to change his plan, but he had been deprived of Actual love from something other than a robot that having someone who cared was something he felt he couldn’t let go of. The hope that his plan could end well, and he could actually keep this love he was feeling at the moment kept this plan going. A tear slid down his face that he wiped away quickly. Obake was supposed to be hard-hearted, and never someone to show his feelings, but it was too much for him. He knew it would really take a toll on him if he lost hiro to his team again, and hoped he could keep that from happening.

(o-o)

“Trina I have over a thousand gummy bears, and I couldn’t be happier.” hiro said trying to feed Maei one.

Maemi did not want to eat a gummy bear, she hissed a-bit but hiro was persistent. “Maemi c’mon you have to try these, they’re delicious.” hiro said.

Maemi jumped in the cart, and grabbed the bag of catfood.

“Ew gross how could you like those, they smell like garbage.” hiro said grabbing the bag, and pulling it away.

Maemi mewed in protest.

“FIne you only get one.” hiro said grabbing the paw shaped kitty treat. “Fetch” he said throwing it.” Maemi was playful so she did but then went under hiro’s feet, and grabbed a new one.

“No don’t eat-”

Hiro was quiet when instead of eating it Maemi placed the second treat infront of him. Then she grabbed the gummybear, and placed it infront of her. She mewed and seemed to be saying trade.

Hiro stared at it.”Ew that is disgusting, you want me to eat that, no never in ever.” hiro said.

The cat looked at him as if saying “really?” Then she grabbed the gummy bear and ate it. She them pushed the Kitty treat closer to hiro.

Hiro heard a snicker, and saw trina snickering. “You shouldn’t fight with a cat hiro.” Trina laughed.

Hiro gulped, not he couldn’t win so he toughened up, and grabbed the treat, and put it in his mouth, and gagged, before chewing it and swallowing it with a sickly look on his face. Then he ran to his bag of gummy bears, and shoved 3 fistfulls into his mouth, and sighed. Maemi seemed to smirk, and trina was laughing so hard she couldn’t breathe. 

“If thansn’t thath thad” hiro said with his mouth full of bears.

Trina kept laughing, and maemi went to sit on his lap, and curled. Hiro smiled. 

After hiro was finished chewing he didn’t stand up because he saw maemi was asleep.

He soon began to close his eyes, and relax, and soon he was sleeping cross legged with a cat on his lap. Trina came close to them, and she sat next to hiro, and leaned on him before closing her eyes. She may be a robot, but she had been programmed with the ability to sleep. It helped he recharge. 

Obake came in to check on them to find hiro and trina leaning on each other like a cute brother, and sister. The cat was in his lap, and obake smiled. “Goodnight Hiro.” he whispered grabbing a blanket, and draping it over the trio. Then he walked back to his room, and Got into his own bed after getting ready for bed. He smiled, and fell asleep, and for the first time in years obake had a peaceful night with no nightmares, and only dream of his cute made up family.


End file.
